Not What We thought
by SelenaFanatic
Summary: Sequel to UpTown DownTown. Alex is finished with HighSchool and now she going to college with Justin but its not what she thought to say the least. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Not What We Thought**

**Chapter 1**

The last year had been a crazy one for Alex, taking care of Kai while juggling school and exams but luckily she had family that were there to help she doesn't know what would have happened if she didn't have their help. Today was the day that she was graduating from High School and believe it or not her and Bailey were Co- Valedictorians Alex had aced all her exams she wanted the best possible future for her Kai and Justin and she wanted Everyone to be proud of her, that's why she decided she was going to NYU she really wanted Kai to come with her but it just wouldn't be possible with her and Justin juggling classes and coursework so Theresa, Carmen and Jerry were going to take care of him. She was currently in her room fixing her cap and gown and practicing her speech while Kai was on her bed playing with one of his hundreds of toys. It was hard to believe he was nearly 18 months and looking more like Justin every day. Speaking of Justin he was supposed to be here today but college was keeping him down she hadn't seen him in at least 8 weeks and she was really missing him, even Kai would say 'Where Dada' it made her sad when he said that but happy because she loved to hear him talk it always put a smile on her face he was quite advanced for his age but then again he was Justin's baby I guess it was in his genes. She turned around to Kai who was still playing with his toy "How does mummy look?" she asked underneath he blue gown she was wearing a silk purple knee high dress with some diamante heels and under the cap her hair was curled, he just gave her a big smile and she could his two front teeth "I'm going to take that as awesome good boy" she said while lifting him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of her room. "Mum me and Kai are ready", Theresa walked into the hall wearing a red silk blouse black trousers and some heels. "Sweetie you look lovely and I'm so proud of you" she was so happy at what Alex had achieved especially since she knew how hard it had been "Thank you mum but it wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for your help" she smiled and that was the honest truth. "Well Gabi said her and Troy will meet us at the school" "That's great I'm glad she could come" she hadn't seen Gabi in a about 4 months. "Sweetie I know Justin isn't here but he'll be here in a few days" "Mum its fine I'm honestly ok" that was a complete lie and Theresa could tell by the sadness in her eyes. "Jerry and Carmen are working but Max and Rocky will meet us there too" she smiled the Russo's had been great they truly accepted her into their family and she couldn't ask for more. "Well let's get going we can't be late" Theresa said.

Justin was about 5 minutes from his old High School. He had to leave NYU a little early to see his wife graduate and plus he had missed everyone sure he made some new friends like Tori and Steve but it just wasn't the same and he was glad that Alex was coming NYU even though he was hurt that Kai wouldn't be with them but he kept reminding himself that they were doing this for him and there future.

Alex was practically shaking Mr Lartitate would call her and Bailey to the stage any minute now, she looked to the audience and saw her mum holding Kai she looked so proud, net to them was Rocky and Max who were mouthing good luck and then Gabi and Troy who were taking pictures of this memorable day. "And now I'd like to call up to the stage are valedictorians Alex Russo and Bailey Pickett" said Mr Laritate into the microphone, Bailey had to nudge her "Alex its time" she whispered Alex followed her up to the podium she looked like a nervous wreck well she was but she didn't want it to show. Bailey Began "Fellow classmates family and friends we come here today to remember the time's we'll have and the memories we'll keep together… forever" Bailey stopped it was Alex's turn she looked at the audience and took a deep breath… All of a sudden the hall door opened and a few people turned around it was him and as soon as she saw his face the nervousness seemed to melt away, all the fear and anxiety went away. He saw her on the stage he knew she could do it she just had to believe she could she spoke up "We'll learn from accidents which can sometimes be the which can sometimes be the best one's of your lives" she looked at Kai as she said this she wouldn't take it back even if she could. "We aren't just classmates or friends were a family no matter what happens" Bailey continued "It's time to forget about the arguments and fights we've had and come together and celebrate" Alex said "We made it and we should all be proud as Gandhi said the future depends on what we do in the present" they had don't she never fainted, everyone clapped and screamed, it was over no more High School.

"I'm so glad you're here" Alex said while hugging Justin "Well I couldn't miss this it's too important" he said while kissing her. Everyone was outside the High school there was crying and loads of hugging "I can't believe it's over were all going to be separated" said Bailey said and then it suddenly hit all of them Bailey was going Yale with Cody Harper was going Columbia and Maya was going NYU with Alex. Suddenly all four of them started crying and formed into a group hug "Where going to be fine we'll meet every holiday and Skype email and call as much as we can" reassured Harper "You too have got each other" said Bailey to Maya and Alex "Well it still won't be the same without you two" said Maya, Alex nodded it really wouldn't. Gabi walked over to them "Guys it will be fine I never went to school with the girls either and were still super close" said Gabi "Yeah me Justin, Zeke and London still talk it will be fine" reassured Troy "You guys have been friends forever nothing can come between that" said Justin, they were right they were super close nothing could change that.

Everyone was gathered at 'The Russo Hut' Jerry had decided to close the restaurant for the evening to celebrate and have a little gathering something they hadn't done for a while. Justin was holding Kai he couldn't believe how much he had grown since he last saw him it was unbelievable "He's… changed" said Justin in disbelief "Yeah it's crazy" said Alex " I'm really sorry I wasn't around for a while but it's been tiring and I haven't had the time" "It's fine at least you're here now so we can all be together until you know" she didn't like to say it out loud she really didn't want to leave him and she didn't know what was going to happen the day she had to go. Justin nodded he knew it was going to be hard for her. Max came over "Congrats Alex" "Thank you" "Bro how's college" "Hard stressful" "So it's not what people say I really don't want to go college then" said Max in a worried tone he was leaving next year and up until now he was excited. "Justin your worrying him" said Alex "Oh well it's hard for me for you it probably will be completely different for you" Justin said wishing he could take back what he had said "Okay then I'm going to go find Rocky" Max said he was kind of getting mixed messages. "My bad" said Justin Alex just rolled her eyes "Oh that reminds me let me give you your graduation gift" he reached out to his jacket pocket and pulled out a long 'Tiffany's' box he handed it to her "Justin you didn't have to" "Come on your my wife and I'm so proud of you open it" Kai even looked excited as she opened it was a diamond incrusted bracelet that said 'Congratulations I love you' "Its… perfect" she said "Thank you" she said still a little lost for word's "Do you want me to put it on you" he asked "Yeah…that would be nice" she said sweetly he carefully took it out the box and took her hand and put it on. "Perfect" he said she leaned in and kissed him he was amazing her everything its sounds kind of cheesy but it was true. The party was over and everyone was heading home "Mum I think me and Kai are going to go Justin's tonight" "Fine sweetie I'll see you tomorrow" "Yeah" she replied and with that she waved goodbye while her mum, sister and Troy got in their car. She walked over to Justin's car where he was strapping a sleeping Kai in "You ready" he asked "Yes I am" she smiled.

Alex, Justin and Maya were heading off to NYU today. The feeling was unreal to her, 17 years was leading up to this day. Her bags were packed and everything was in the hall ready to go in the car. She was in her room holding Kai close to her she really didn't want to leave him, her eyes watered he didn't understand what was going on "Mama sad" he said that made her crying even more she felt so guilty. Her door knocked lightly and Justin walked in "I don't think I can do this he doesn't know what going on I feel like such a bad….mother". When he left last year he felt guilty too he understood it was hard. He walked over to where they were sitting "We've just got to remember were doing this for him and you're not a bad mother don't ever say that you're doing this because you're a great mum and don't forget ever forget that" that made her feel a little better "We'll come back nearly every weekend and holidays are parents will take great care of him they won't let us down". It was going to be hard for her every morning and every night he was there with her, when she woke up tomorrow she'll be in a dorm room with a roommate she didn't know and an unfamiliar environment.

They were saying goodbye and she couldn't stop crying as she looked at her mum Kai and everyone who was close to her "Sweetie it's going to be fine" Theresa reassured her Kai was looking at Alex he was probably wondering why she was sad like that "Alex we'll take great care of him and we'll set up Skype everyday so you can see him" said Max "Thank you" she said she kissed Kai's head and Justin gave him a hug. Maya got into the car followed by Justin Alex looked at Kai one more time and stepped in the car she looked back and saw him do a little wave, that made her cry even more they drove off "Alex it's going to be ok" said Maya. She really hoped it would Justin lightly touched her hand for comfort. This was a new chapter of her life she just hoped it would be a good one.

"Alex where here" she was sleeping her eyes slowly opened "I'm going to take you guys the admissions office so they can give you your room keys and tell you a few things you're going to have to know" Justin said " Fine with me" said Maya.

There was a chubby women at the desk typing something on the computer "Excuse me where new students and we'd like to know where are rooms are and a schedule" said Maya. "Ok just give me your names and the courses you're taking and I can check" "Alex Russo Fine Arts" "And Maya Bennett Journalism" the women started typing on the computer "Ah yes I found both of you Alex you'll be on Campus 1 room 34 and Maya will be on Campus 3 room 22 and I'll print your schedules for you" she said "Thanks" said Maya.

"So what campus are you in Justin?" asked Maya "Um 7 that's about 25 minutes from campus 1 and 5 from campus 3" "At least you won't be far" stated Alex she was still upset she probably would be for a while but she was dealing with it.

Justin had just dropped Maya off to her campus now they were entering Alex's "Don't worry I'm sure she's really nice" reassured Justin she opened the door and there was a girl sitting on one of the beds texting really fast her face turned up and she stood up "Hi my names Hayley" she said cheerfully "I'm Alex and this is my husband Justin" "Hey" he said quietly Hayley looked surprised can't really blame her Alex was only 17 "So where are you from" she asked "Here in New York" "Oh I'm from LA I'm kind of nervous actually never really been away from home" "I've never been away from my house for long either I'm already homesick" "We'll I guess I'll leave you too to talk Alex I'll call you later" he kissed her and walked out the room "I hope you don't get mad but your husband's cute" "Thanks" Alex smiled. This Hayley didn't seem half bad maybe she didn't have anything to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not What We Thought**

**Chapter 2**

Alex was in the dorm room sitting on her bed and looking at a picture of her, Justin and Kai when he was first born, Hayley was putting some of her things in the wardrobe. Alex really didn't want to cry in front of her new roommate but she couldn't help it. "Oh my gosh are you okay" asked Hayley in a concerned voice. "Its….fine um I'm okay" she said in a wobbly voice "Look I know we've only known each other for a few hours we can't talk I won't judge" Hayley said "I'm just missing my family that's all" Alex replied "Well I'm sure they miss you too but I'm also sure there very proud of you" Hayley said "I have a son and he's never been away from me… its hard" Alex said still looking at the picture Hayley had no idea Alex was so young she was married and had a child " I had no idea" she said truthfully "We'll no one could have guessed that I'm 17 I'm doing this for him I want the best for him" "You're so brave I'm sure when he's older he'll understand" Alex smiled "Thank you" "Anytime replied Hayley.

One of Justin's friends was having a party on his campus in the lounge so Justin thought it would be great if Alex could meet his friends. He was holding her hand as they walked into the room the music was blasting and everyone was in the party mood Alex was sure some people had snuck in some alcohol some people looked really tipsy. "I think you'll like them… there they are over there" Justin said trying to talk louder than the music they walked over to them "Hey Justin" said this really pretty girl as she pulled Justin into a hug Alex tried to look as if she was ok with it but she really wasn't but what could she do Justin pulled away "Justin is that your wife" said a boy "Yes it is Alex Tori Vega and Steve Carter" "Hi" Alex said as she shook both of their hand lightly Steve was giving her a look he liked what he saw but obviously he wouldn't go there that was his mates wife. Alex noticed how much Tori was looking at Justin for god's sake she thought hasn't she got somewhere to bloody go. "So you liking NYU" asked Tori "Um I'm getting there its hard" said Alex resisting giving her a dirty look, this girl obviously wanted her husband but that was not going to happen not while she was around. "I had the same problem but when I met Justin…and Steve it all changed" Alex realised the pause between Steve from Justin she was smart "Well I'm sure Justin will help me" said Alex as she gave her a ha-ha look Tori tried to hide her annoyed look "I'm sure he will" she replied Tori. "Does anyone want a drink" asked Steve "Yeah" "Sure" "Awesome" "Okay I'll be back in a sec" and with that he walked to the bar.

Tori had begged Justin for a dance and Justin being himself was too nice to say no Alex and Steve were sitting down and watching them while they were talking "Tori….seems interesting" Alex said "Yeah she's really nice always helping really fun loving" "So are her a Justin really close" asked Alex she wanted to know everything "Yeah I guess they are since we all met in class we've kind of been inseparable" "So if you don't mind me asking how long have you known Justin" "Oh no I don't um since I was a baby I've never not known him to be honest" "Oh cool so do you want to dance" asked Steve "Sorry I'm not really up for it but there's loads of cute girls who would love to dance with you" just as she said that Justin and Tori came back they looked like they had had a blast ok Alex was majorly pissed off this felt like the time when this girl called Juliet liked Justin Alex literally pounced on her when she leaned in for a kiss him, luckily Justin convinced her not to press charges Alex promised herself she would never do that again and besides this girl looked dangerous she just needed to be watched… very carefully. "That was really fun" smiled "I'm sure it was" Alex faked smiled back Tori Vega let the games begin.

Alex was starting class today and she knew no one in her class Hayley was doing Fashion so she was flying solo. The room was huge nothing like the classroom's back in High School she slowly walked and saw people sitting down already. She found the seat closest to the door, today wasn't going to be a proper lesson it was basically the teachers introducing themselves and explaining some of the projects they'd be doing this semester. People were chatting amongst each other she felt like an idiot sitting there by herself, all of a sudden a girl came and sat next to her she looked really familiar "Um do I know you" asked Alex "Maybe not personally but I'm Carly from ICarly" "That's right my brother in law and his girlfriend love it" "That's awesome it's kind of on hold while I'm in college but when I go back for holidays it would be great to continue it" "I'm sure your fans would like that". Okay at least she met someone in class.

**1 Month Later**

Alex had been home about twice since she started which was great she was worried that she wouldn't have time but she managed too. Classes were fine and she was slowly getting youst to things. Her and Hayley got on great and she and Maya hung out often and she spoke to Harper and Bailey on the phone all the time. She saw Justin every day but most of the tome Tori was there she really got on Alex's last nerves with her touching and hugging, Justin was completely oblivious of course he thought she was just being friendly he was completely unaware that this girl wanted to get her claws in him. Steve was alright though even though she kind of got the feeling he had a little crush on her he always got kind of nervous when she was around but he was harmless he wouldn't go there. She was currently walking to Justin's room Steve wasn't around so they had a few hours.

Justin was trying to tidy his room a little bit Steve was so lazy he didn't like tidying he always said Justin was a neat freak he wasn't he just hated mess. His door knocked and he opened it "Hi" he said she kissed him and the lips. "How was class" he asked "Fine the teachers quite nice and I like how my paintings coming together" "Great" "How's was your class" "Fine I guess a lot of paperwork very stressful" "Ah poor baby maybe I can take away some of that stress" she said smiling he just smiled as she locked the door and she pulled him to his bed "You know you're really hot when your flirting" Justin said Alex didn't say anything she just kissed him really hard they pulled each other close and lay back on the bed.

They were lying on his bed both wearing a shirt. All of a sudden his door knocked "Justin its Tori" "I completely got we were supposed to study" "Well tell here your busy" Alex said "Alex I can't do that I promised" she huffed and rolled her eyes, why did he always have to be nice couldn't he say no for once. He put some trousers on and went to the door. "Hey Tori come in" Alex had come out from the covers and had her arms crossed over that oversized shirt Tori looked at her with that annoy smile "Um did I come at a wrong time" Well obviously Alex thought "No its fine right Alex?" Justin asked "Um yeah its totally fine me and Justin were just talking nothing else" she said in a sarcastic voice Tori gave Justin a confused look as if she was oblivious to what Alex was saying "We should get started" they walked over to his desk and took a seat. It had been 30 minutes and Alex had no idea what they were blabbing on about. Alex was watching them the whole time and realised what Tori was doing getting closer to Justin laughing at whatever he said and the thing that ticked Alex off the most was when she touched his leg when she did that Alex told herself she needed to get out of that room she was a mother and a wife now she couldn't afford to be pulling peoples hair out she had some self-respect. "I'm going to go to the toilet" they both turned around and nodded.

This girl was ticking her off she didn't know what to do she had to leave it if she told Justin he'd say she was overreacting and that she had nothing to worry about. Why couldn't she find someone who wasn't married and had a child? Why was Justin so Justin always nice to everyone well she loved the fact that he was nice but to everyone. He was too sweet for his own good. Ok she admits she has a jealous problem but this girl was really going that far and she was rubbing it in Alex's face by doing it right in front of her as if to say he may be yours now but that can change anytime soon.

"Yo Max still coming for that drink up" said Deuce "I'm not sure" Max said with uncertainty in his voice, this new crowd he was hanging with weren't the best influences "You're not backing out are you I thought you were cool" Deuce said "Yeah don't get soft on us" said Shayne Max gave in "No I'll be there" "Good seeya later" he patted him on the back and walked off. What had Max gotten himself into I mean Deuce and the others were really cool they it was just they were trouble but Max was fed up of following all the rules he had to loosen up a bit it was his senior year after all. Rocky came over to him "Hey are we still on for later" "No I can't so much homework tomorrow though" he said and kissed her on the cheek if she found out she yell at him as if he she was his mother or dump him… a scary thought. "Okay… I'll call you" she said and walked off. He hated lying to her they never did that it wasn't them but he couldn't risk her finding out it wasn't an option.

**3 Weeks Later**

Tori was in Justin's room the studying was getting boring so she decided to have some fun. Justin was reading through the law book they were required to read if they wanted to do well, in that second Tori grabbed the book. "Hey what are you doing" "Having some fun I'm so bored" she giggled and stood up "Tori come on" Justin begged "If you really want come and get it" she said backing away he was walking closer she fell back onto his bed and he tripped on top of her. Alex was opening the door to Justin's room and what she saw stunned her. Her husband was on top of Tori "Lexi I can explain" "Save it" and with that she slammed the door. What had just happened? "I better go talk to her" said Justin Tori sat up and as he walked out she smiled.

"Lexi come on" he said while pulling her arm "Don't call me that ok just don't I fact don't even talk to me or touch me" "Alex nothing was happening I swear I'd never do that to I love you it was an accident I tripped" "Justin she wants you don't you get that can't you tell" "What are you talking about no she doesn't she's just my friend Alex why are you always like this" "Like what" "Whenever I have a lady friend you say she's after me" "That's not true and you know it you know what I'm done okay you two be happy I've had enough this past few weeks just leave me alone ok" she said " What are you talking about" Alex didn't even reply she just walked off "Alex don't be like that!" Justin shouted.

She wasn't talking to him apparently she was done whatever that meant he called but she wouldn't pick up texted no replies and he even went to her dorm but whenever he went Hayley said she wasn't in that was probably a lie he wasn't silly. She texted him to say she wanted to go home this weekend and the entire trip she didn't say a word she was either really angry with him or she was sad and he still didn't understand why Tori didn't like him they were just friends she wasn't that kind of girl to wreck a relationship Alex was overreacting she cool off eventually….hopefully. She stayed with her mum for that whole weekend Justin wanted to see Kai so Alex asked her mum to drop him off she didn't want to face him as much as possible. He'd given up they weren't babies so let her be like that at the end of the day she was in the wrong not him they were near enough adults now it was pathetic. He didn't know where they were at the moment but it wasn't good he hadn't talked to her for weeks he didn't know what she wanted it was ridiculous.

Alex was walking from her class back to her dorm room when she bumped into Steve "Hey Alex haven't seen you for a while" "Well me and Justin aren't really talking at the moment" "Why?" "Ask your friend Tori I'm sure she might know" "Don't you like her?" "Don't you realise that she like's Justin and she wants him" "Not really as I said before she's really friendly" "Ah well I better get going" "Ok bye talk later" "Maybe" and with that she walked off back to her room. He was just as clueless as Justin were all guys like this. As she was about to enter her room Tori stopped her right in her tracks "Okay what do you want seriously" Alex groaned "Just wanted to say thank you for backing away from Justin it's for the best" Alex knew it she wasn't crazy this girl really wanted to go their "Well at the end of the day he doesn't love you and you can't make him he's mine sorry" Alex said well shaking her shoulders "Well for now but let's face it me and him want the same things in life then there's you where do you really see you too in 10 years" Alex never thought about that "Exactly" She said and with that she walked off. She's a right so and so Alex thought. Hayley was texting "Oh hey Alex what's up?" "Tori" "Oh her she is so nice" Hayley said, great her roommate was in on her little games "Uh no she isn't she's trying to steal my husband and she literally told me just a second ago on the corridor" "Well what are you going to do" "Nothing I'm going to let Justin figure it out for himself I can't deal with drama at the moment I know he wouldn't cheat on me" Alex said he would never it wasn't in his character he wasn't a cheater that was a fact.

I Need and Idea for Alex to be really mad a Justin

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Not What We Thought**

**Chapter 3**

**1 MONTH LATER**

"Justin you seem really down" Tori asked as if she was completely clueless. "Me and Alex its complicated" he said sadly "Still seriously what happened" she asked what an actress "She thinks that you um have a thing for me crazy right" "Absolutely your my friend nothing more I wouldn't want to come between you too maybe we shouldn't hang anymore I don't want you not talking to your wife because of me" she lied "No she'll come around I think it's also got a lot to do with adjusting to this place" he said casually. "We should go to that party on campus tonight that should take your mind off things and get you happy again" Justin was a little hesitant "I guess I could" "Great it's going to be awesome I promise don't worry you and Alex will be fine".

Alex was hanging with Maya for the day "He is completely oblivious" "Are you sure it's a good idea to ignore him she even told you that's its good your out of the way your kind of driving him into her arms I'm kind of surprised how you're dealing with this to be honest" Alex was never the kind of person to step back "If I did what I wanted I end up in trouble believe me I know Justin loves me and he won't do anything I just feel that at the moment we should take a little break just so I can get my head around a few things and so he can realise what she's doing" "A break are you serious you two have been through way too much to just casually take a break like that come on Justin must want to work it out" Maya couldn't believe what she was hearing I mean seriously. "Yeah well at first but now I think he respects that I want space" "Alex you love him right?" "Of course I do I'm just scared you know what I mean" Maya nodded "Maybe we should go to that party on campus take your mind off it for a bit" Maya suggested "I guess I could" Alex nodded "Awesome it will be a girls night out you can even ask your roommate Hayley to come and I'll ask True".

So far nearly every Saturday Max had managed to get himself absolutely hammered. In the morning he had the worst hangover and Carmen would get worried she had no idea what was wrong Max kept saying it was homework and he was just feeling a little tired so she believed him because she trusted him and she didn't want him to feel that she didn't. He and Rocky still spent tome together but mostly during the day she had no idea that he was getting himself mega drunk and doing silly things that he didn't even remember doing. They were getting really close in a matter of fact very serious he had never been in a relationship for this long his friends said he should take advantage of it but he would never do anything she didn't want to there was a limit to the things he would do and that was beyond it he would never disrespect a girl like that his mum dad and brother would be mortified and he loved her too much when she was ready he'd be fine but until them no pressure. Because of Max's new hobby as he would like to say his grades were suffering, he was completing his homework and the teachers kept telling him off and saying that at the rate he was going he wouldn't be going to college and his future wasn't looking so bright but he didn't care it wasn't as if he was all that clever in the first place he had kind of given up with school and if a report card came in he'd throw it away before Carmen or Jerry could see it which was not hard seeing as though they were either working or taking care of Kai. At the end of the day Max didn't really care he was just having fun and it wasn't hurting anyone so what was the big deal.

Tori was getting ready for the party tonight and wanted to look as hot as she could for Justin. Him and Alex weren't on speaking terms at all it seemed he had given up which was great for her now she could make her move. She knew they were married and had a kid but they were young the only reason they were probably together was because of the baby and Justin thought he loved her. Her and him seemed perfect together they would be the best couple they both want to be lawyers and there both clever how could they not be perfect for each other she had known him for over a year now and the first time she saw him she smiled she knew he could be the one when she found out about Alex and Kai she thought minor setback but not a problem she could still make him hers it was just going to have to work a tad harder than she thought. Her dress was tight and she was wearing chunky heels. Her door knocked it must be him she thought she opened it "Hey you ready there's already loads of people" Wasn't he going to say she looked nice. "Um yeah I'm ready" she faked smiled "Great Steve said he'll meet us there" she didn't remember the fact that Steve was going to hang with them "Awesome" she lied while locking her dorm room this was going to take a while.

Hayley, Alex, True and Maya were getting ready in Maya and True's room "Okay how do I look" asked Hayley "Great I love that dress" said Maya it was a pink dress up to her knees and was very flattering "Thanks" "Alex are you okay" asked True she was sitting on the bad being really quiet she looked really sad "I'm fine everything's great" but it wasn't she missed him a lot but she wasn't going to speak to him until he stopped talking to that girl she didn't even want to say her name. "Are you guys ready the party started about 1 hour ago" Maya said. "Yeah we should head out" said Alex and with that they left the room.

This party was absolutely wild and crazy the music was blazing people were going wild on the dance floor it was as if they were in a club. "This place is wild" shouted Steve " I know so awesome right Justin" screamed Tori this wasn't really his scene he like parties but this was too much "Um yeah I guess" he lied Tori could tell he wasn't having the best time but she was determined to cheer him up. "Steve could you get us so drinks" asked Tori "Sure" he said casually and walked over to the bar. Alex was sitting by the bar with the girls "The atmosphere is absolutely crazy I can't believe how mad it is it's like more than half of NYU are here" laughed Maya "Check out those hotties on the dance floor" said Hayley she was kind of boy crazy but she was young and having fun. " Alex do you want to go dance all four of us it will be great" Alex wasn't really sure if she was in the mood she was kind of worried she may bump into Tori and Justin together and lose it completely. "I'm not sure you three go have fun don't let me stop you" "Are you sure" said True "Positive" Alex smiled and they walked over to the dance floor. "Hey Alex" said Steve "Hey" "Can I get you a drink" "No I'm fine thanks for asking" "You should come over to where me Justin and Tori are" "No I'm good it's fine I'm cool here" Steve sighed "He misses you a lot" "I miss him too" "Then come over" "Not with her I'm sorry" He just took his drinks and walked up he didn't know the real Tori who really did but they were going to see at some point and it would probably turn out ugly. A guy walked up to her and sat by her "Hey hot stuff" he said oh boy a smooth jerk "Bye" Alex said "Oh come on we just met" "I've got a son" "Seeya" he said and walked off that always worked she just laughed. "Justin please go talk to Alex I hate how upset you are" said Steve Tori rolled her eyes "She'll just tell me to go away there is no use she said she's done well so am I can't deal with this anymore I love her but sometimes that's not enough" "What are you getting at" asked Tori who was very interested "Well it's obvious she doesn't want us anymore…. Actually I think I should talk to her if she doesn't want me anymore I want to know" he walked over to the bar and saw Alex watching the girls dancing "Alex" she looked up and suddenly turned away "We need to talk" she wanted him tom leave her alone "Do you want a…divorce or something is this a nice way of saying it is that why your accusing Tori is it an excuse or something" Alex was stunned how could he think that she was crying now she turned towards him "How can you say that to me no I don't want a divorce and what excuses she is your just too dumb to see it" she walked off but he followed her "Stop walking away your making it worse where supposed to talk where married that's what normal couples do ok" he was fed up of the child's play "Justin it's not about that do you like her or something are you the one that wants the divorce is that why you brought it up" "No I love you she's my friend and she knows that" "If I see that girl again I'll hurt her that's why I'm backing away you have no idea what's she's done or said to me" Justin came closer to her she was shaking "What are you talking about what has she said" he asked " It doesn't matter just go back to her I'm sure she's missing you" Alex said "I want to talk to you nothing matters at the moment " Alex sighed "Alex are you, you know pregnant" he thought she was pregnant he really didn't want to believe that Tori wanted him so she decided to play along "Yeah I am" she put her head down his mouth widened and she whacked his chest "No you idiot" she laughed "You really don't want to believe what she's really like do you its cause you've known her for a while and she hasn't made a force full move on you so you think she's not interested Justin people lie and act and sneak about they pretend they don't want something and they clearly do I'm a girl in I know I've done it before remember when…. Ok this is embarrassing when I was 13 and you were 14 and you were going on a date with Zoey Brookes but she cancelled I kind of lied and told her you were cheating to put her off" "That's why she didn't show up" "My point is people do things to get someone and that's what she's doing basically she's your best friend and my enemy if we ever….split up she'll be on your doorstep" "First of all we are never splitting that's not an option we may take a break but that's it and I don't what this anymore I want to be with you" "Then don't be her friend or tell her you know what she's doing" "Alex you know me never mean to people I like her being my friend but I love you you're the only girl you know that you're the only one I've touched like that the only one I've kissed like that you're the only one" She was crying he had never said that to her he hugged her they hadn't done that in ages and it felt right she was still mad at him but she could tolerate him… for now "I love you Justin" she said "I love you too are we alright" "I don't know it's her I'm sorry I can't do it if she's around" " What if I don't hang with her as much just studying together nothing more you can even be there if you want" it was a fair deal maybe she could deal "Ok fine I'm willing to compromise… but any touching" "Does she do that seriously" "Your so clueless you don't have a clue trust me" Alex said "Huh" "Don't worry" she smiled he kissed her and they continued for quite a while.

"Where's Justin" asked Tori "Well I guess him and Alex are talking properly finally" "That's great I'm happy for them" Tori lied what the hell was she going to do now she was going to think of something she had too.

It was Winter Break and they were all home for the holidays Alex and Justin just got out of his car and were knocking on Theresa's and to her surprise a complete stranger opened it "Him I'm Carl you must be Alex and this is Justin" they both smiled what was going on just then Theresa came over "Alex, Justin come inside" she said using hand expressions they walked in to the living room following Theresa and this Carl dude "Sit down make yourselves comfortable" ok what was going on Alex thought "Ok um as you know this is Carl we've been seeing each other for a while just a bit before you left we didn't want to tell until we were for sure this is what we wanted" said Theresa as she held his hand "WHAT" Alex yelled what was her mother thinking "What about dad have you forgot about him is he a replacement no one can replace my dad ok no one" Justin was caught in the middle he knew she must be upset her mum was moving on "Alex your dad passed away a while ago now and Carl makes me happy I'm sorry" "So me Gabi and Kai don't and everyone else don't make you happy" Carl was a bit surprised by her outburst Gabi was fine when she arrived yesterday "Gabi knows and she is happy for me" "Well I'm not Gabi I'm Alex we aren't the same okay how can you do this and expect me to be all happy and jolly once he's in the picture dads memory will fade I'm not having my kid calling him granddad okay" "Alex I dint expect that no one can replace your father Gabi knows that too" "Come on Justin where leaving" Alex pulled him up from the couch and they walked out leaving Theresa crying and Carl comforting her. "Alex why did you do that did you see your mums face" Justin said "Well I wouldn't expect you to understand Mr I've got a mum and dad" "I didn't say how you were feeling was wrong I just don't think you should have been so harsh that's all and doesn't your mum have Kai he was probably sleeping and heard the noise" "OMG Kai I need to go back in and get him I've got a key anyway" she ran back inside and walked to her mother's room where Kai was sleeping…. Aw her baby she gently picked him up and ran back out.

Justin's parents wouldn't be back till Christmas Eve so Max was home alone his friends had convinced him to throw a party and everyone was there. Kim and Jack walked up to too him "Umm Max don't you think it's getting a bit out of hand" Jack said Max was really pissed so he was saying any nonsense "Just….oh be quiet" "Max what's up with Rocky she's seem out of it" Kim said she pointed at her she looked as if she would pass out any minute. Max didn't even reply he just took the beer and continued drinking "Max your drunk and obviously Rocky's drink must have been spiked" Jack said Rocky would have never touched any alcohol that's not in her character at all. "Kim could you go over to her get her some water I might start getting rid of people" "Sure". Justin had just got Kai from out of his car seat and Alex just came out of the car. "What's all that noise" Alex said "I don't know maybe he has a few friends over" Justin said but then he heard a smash they ran to the door and opened it and were gobsmacked by what they saw kids going wild some drinking Max was obviously out of it he couldn't even stand straight. Justin was fuming "Take Kai upstairs" "Ok um I'll be back down in a sec" Justin nodded. He walked over to Max "What the hell is going on are you seriously what are you doing" He yelled "Sh...ut...u…p don't tell m….e how to um behave Mr teen dad you're the um las…t person giv….ing me advice" Justin knew he was completely out of it and that he didn't mean it but it still hurt. Jack was standing by him "Justin he doesn't mean that I've been trying to get rid of them but they won't budge" "I know and thanks for trying is Rocky here" "Yeah she's on the couch Kim's helping her, her drink was spiked" Jack said. Alex opened the door and saw a boy and girl kissing "Lady what are you doing take your baby somewhere else" "Um excuse I'm Mrs Russo so you need to get out of here" Alex said sternly "You're not Max's mum" laughed Deuce "Well no but I'm his brother's wife so if you don't get out there's going to be a problem" she smiled Deuce and the girl looked at her "Well then I guess we should go downstairs" Deuce laughed "Good boy you listen" Alex laughed. Kai's cot was still where it was months ago she laid him down and gave him a kiss on his head she walked out but grabbed the key before she left and locked the door.

Justin and Jack were trying to get rid of everyone "Everyone's needs to leave now" no one was listening they were being completely blanked them how rude. Alex came down and saw Rocky "Oh my goodness what happened to her" "I think someone put alcohol in her drink" Alex had never seen her like that before she knew Rocky wouldn't drink it wasn't her she had a clean record. "Why would Max do this it's not like him" "I think it's the new crowd he's hanging with they aren't the best influences" said Kim. Justin had an idea he went to the cupboard in the living area and pulled out a blown horn "EVERYONE NEEDS TO LEAVE THE POLICE ARE ON THERE WAY DO I DARE REPEAT MYSELF" the sound echoed through the whole room and caught everyone's attention as soon as they heard police they all were pushing past to get to the door first. Once everyone was cleared out Justin sighed what was going on with his brother this wasn't him "Me and Kim will stay and clean up" "Thank you it's much appreciated" said Justin "Justin should we take her to the hospital she looks really ill" "I don't know if my parents find out and if hers do they'll be a lot of trouble give her water and we'll see how she's feeling" Max was still regaining his balance "I'm so angry with him at the moment how could he do something so stupid" Justin was really disappointed he'd never been so disappointed in Max. "Justin don't go to mad on him you should talk to him when he's not so out of it" "You right" he said.

It was the next morning and Rocky was feeling really hazy she felt so weird why was she sleeping at the Russo's why was Max on the floor as if he'd been knocked out, her head was spinning and when she tried to stand up she just fell back again. "Max" she mumbled he just fidgeted and didn't say anything. Alex walked from outside of the kitchen when she heard her voice "Are you any better" asked Alex "What happened" "Um there was a party yesterday and it got kind of out of hand" "Was I drunk oh my goodness I'd never touch a drink Alex I swear" "I know that don't worry no one thinks that don't worry" Alex reassured her "What happened to Max" "He was um drinking Rocky have you realised the kind of people Max is hanging with" "Jack and Kim right?" "I don't think so Kim told me he was hanging about with some kids he shouldn't be and I think his brothers really worried" Rocky was really confused why would Max risk everything to be really silly and ruin his future that wasn't the boy she remembered dating and she really didn't know if she wanted to be around this new guy he wasn't the boy she fell in love with. "I think I should go home my parents must be freaking out" "It's fine I told them you were staying over" Rocky still couldn't sit up properly "Should I get you a hot drink something to eat" asked Alex "Maybe a herbal would be nice" Rocky said "No problem" replied Alex and she walked back into the kitchen. Max was stirring again and all of a sudden he sat up his eyes was still closed but they slowly opened "R…ocky" he mumbled she didn't say anything. "Why aren't you talking" all of a sudden Justin came walking down the stairs holding Kai he looked at Max with the most disappointed look Max had no idea what was going on or what had happened but it obviously wasn't good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not What We Thought**

**Chapter 4**

"What happened yesterday" Max mumbled "There was a wild party you were out of your head said something's that you probably didn't mean mum and dad are going to be furious" Justin wasn't really going to tell he wouldn't do that Max had his back when Alex found out she was pregnant he just wanted to freak him out a bit he deserved it big time "please don't tell mum and dad would freak I'm supposed to get my car soon that won't happen I'm absolutely begging you" "I'm not going to tell but we are going to have a chat later I don't know what's going on with you" Rocky stayed absolutely silent "Rocky let me explain everything" Max said she was finally able to regain are balance "Max I don't want to hear it I just don't want to know" and she walked out into the kitchen "What have I done" Justin didn't say anything he just walked into the kitchen as well. Rocky was crying and Alex was trying to console her "I don't think it's going to work I can't be around that you know it's just not me I really care about him in fact I love him I just can't do it" Alex knew what Max had done was wrong she also knew he had a good heart and he really cared for this girl. "Rocky I know what he did was wrong he's just going through a rough time all relationships go through that" "But you and Justin never fight or have misunderstandings" Rocky said "Believe me we do and that's okay its normal" "Max is just going through a little thing I think now that he's seen the damage he'll stop he doesn't want to lose you believe me" said Justin as he fed Kai his porridge. She hoped they were right.

"Max what were you thinking" Justin asked "I don't know I just wanted to have some fun for my senior year I had a few drink ups with some friends and it got crazy I guess I wasn't thinking at all" "Little bro it's okay to have fun but your way underage for that and I know you may say look who's talking the teen dad but I just want the best for you little bro if school is hard ask for help I could help you I mean I know I'm at college but we could Skype email or just talk" Max knew he was right "Maybe I should stop hanging with these kids I guess I'm dragging me down" "You know Jack and Kim helped a lot last night what happened with them" "The new crowd kind of dragged me away from them I guess" "You should go back to them there great those are true friends not the ones who encourage you to get hammered and destroy your household property not sure how were going to explain dads business man of the year award" " I'll take the heat don't worry and thank you for not telling mum or dad" "What are brothers for" Justin smiled.

"Rocky I'm going to stop I promise you won't have to worry" Max was basically pleading to her. "Max I just don't understand it's not you it just isn't you're so sweet you don't do stuff like that what happened" "I guess pair pressure I just thought it was my senior year so…" Rocky interrupted "You thought it was the perfect time to stop caring. Since when did we keep secrets?" "It was a mistake and I'm sorry can you forgive me" Max walked closer to her and took her hands "I, I don't know I think I need space to figure this out" she muttered. Max heart felt torn he'd ruined everything Rocky would probably call in a few days and dump him he'd wrecked everything a tear slipped down his face he didn't usually cry. "I'm sorry" and with that she left.

It had been a few days and Alex refused to go see her mother she didn't want to hear what she had to say as far as she was concerned her mum was trying to replace Alex's dad but no one could they just couldn't know matter what they did or who they were. Gabi was coming over and Alex knew she was going to get shouted at but she honestly could care less. The doorbell rand and Max got up and opened the door "Oh hey Gabi Alex is just in the living room" she walked in and saw Alex surfing through the channels "Oh hey Gabi how's Stanford" she asked "Alex that's not important at the moment what you did and said to mum was awful and not to mention Carl you need to apologise like now" Alex stood up and crossed her arms "Please I'm not saying sorry I just spoke the truth she has no right to bring a replacement in his names even similar" "Alex I know you're not over dads death I'm not either I wish he was here every day I still cry to this day…. But mums happy and dad would want that to be Carl really loves her no one can replace are dad and I know that" Alex was holding her tears in "Dad wouldn't want another guy to just come into our lives and be a father figure what was so wrong with how things were before I don't get it" "Don't you care about are mums happiness your so selfish your just afraid" "Of course I care and why would I be scared" "Your scared she'll marry him possibly have kids and that she'll forget about dad" "I'm…so not and isn't mum a bit old to be having babies" "Aren't you a bit young" Touché "Alex she'll never forget him and she will always love him" Gabi said "Is that all you came here for" Alex said "Alex are you being serious" "Yes I am" Gabi couldn't believe what she was hearing Alex was so stubborn it was unreal. "I give up" Gabi threw her hands up and left. Alex didn't care she wasn't going over there and apologising.

It was Christmas day and Alex still refused to go over to her mums practically everyone was trying persuading her but she just wasn't listen she was clearly upset Justin could tell by her face. Dinner was great the good thing is that everyone helped it was a family effort. When Kai was tearing the paper off his presents everyone was taking photos it was adorable he was so cute and he even said thank you well the word he used was 'Thant you'. Alex's mum called her but she put it straight to voicemail "Alex she's your mum and its Christmas don't be like that" said Justin Alex rolled her eyes "No ok she's my mum and I can do what I want ok I'm not a kid I'm a mother of my own she doesn't care let her be happy with Carl and her perfect daughter Gabi leave me out of it" "Alex your mums happy" "She was happy before" Justin sighed "Alex I know he's not your dad and I don't think your mum expects him to be she loves your dad no matter he's probably happy that she's found someone and you should at least try to" "I'm just not ready" Alex said.

**1 MONTH LATER**

Alex was meeting with Carly today and finishing the Art project they were doing together Justin was going to come and lend a little hand with the sculpture thins with her mum hadn't improved and she even wasn't talking to her sister it was as if she just completely distanced herself from them it felt weird she had never done that.

Justin arrived a little early Alex hadn't arrived yet but Carly was working on something "Um hi" Justin said Carly's head turned upwards "Hey" she liked what she saw "Come sit down Alex will be here any minute" as soon as he did this she plonked herself right next to him and moved kind of to close for comfort it was making him feel really uncomfortable but he didn't want to be rude or move over or asked her to move up a bit he didn't like upsetting people after all "Um so are you guys going to be finished by today" "Yeah I guess" she said suddenly not carling about the protect she did the unthinkable and leaned in and kissed him right on the mouth Justin's eyes widened what was this girl doing was she insane he was trying to pull away.

Alex couldn't believe what she was seeing what was he doing. Justin finally was able to push her off of him "Alex it's not what it looks like she came onto me I swear I tried to pull her off me she's mad" Justin got up and walked towards her "Just go away" Alex shouted and walked out he followed her all the way to her room and when she tried to push the door closed his force was too strong and he walk in, Hayley was doing her fashion project on her laptop when they both came in screaming and shouting at each other, she really didn't want to get involved because she had no idea what was going on "She came on to me I swear" "Yeah right this time it's you all you and I caught you" she yelled "Alex you know I wouldn't do that to you how can you not trust me" he walked closer to her and realised her face was in pain "Alex please don't cry" "I'm not crying I'm just in pain" she said her belly was tying knots "What do you mean pain what's going on" Justin said worriedly she was holding her belly tightly "This isn't normal" Hayley was getting worried what was going on with her roommate "Are you sure you just don't want to be sick?" asked Hayley "No I'm positive ow oh my god" she screamed and slowly walked to the bathroom Justin followed her. Her hands were leaning over the sink "Justin go away" "No" he said sternly surges of pain was just shooting through her this had never happened to her even when she was on her period. She suddenly felt like something was passing and when she looked down there was a puddle of blood, she looked over at Justin who looked so scared "What's happening" she said crying he really didn't know she suddenly felt a familiar feeling it felt like when she was in labour "Ow" she was screaming in agony. Hayley could hear from the bedroom and was worried so she rushed over and saw "Oh my gosh should I call an ambulance" Hayley said in a frantic voice. "Yeah" Justin sounded so scared he walked over to Alex who was breathing heavily she could feel sharp pains "Justin…I can feel something" "What do you mean" she was crying "I, I don't know" "Well is It coming from your stomach" It felt more like it was coming from the abdomen but she wasn't a doctor "No, no its not" she said trying to relax she slowly starting falling on the floor with Justin following her rubbing her back "I don't know what's happening to me I feel so weak" she was crying and so was Justin he was really scared for her this was so out of the ordinary what was happening.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

What had happened was shocking they were both crying and sitting in the corner of the bathroom the ambulance was here Hayley was in the bedroom trying to take in everything that had happened but she couldn't she felt so bad for them there was nothing anybody could have done. "I am so sorry for you loss" said the Doctor Alex didn't say anything she was too deep in shock Justin got the courage to speak up "I, I don't think she um knew she was you know" She didn't have a clue there was no sickness she had faint periods there was no signs, she felt so guilty was this all her fault if she had known she could have been more careful she wasn't sure if she would have been ready to be a mum again but it was a life and it was taken and she felt as if she was to blame.

"It's not your fault don't think that" he said she didn't even care about what happened earlier at the end of the day she knows Justin wouldn't do that to her. "It was" she was trembling and couldn't stop crying it was it was she kept telling herself he just wanted her to feel a bit better but she didn't know if she'd ever get over this she heard about this happening to so many people but she never realised how horrible it felt until it had actually happened to her. "We should um do what they were suggesting you know like therapy we could talk it out its um just an idea no one will judge and it will be confidential" she wasn't sure if she wanted to vent her feelings out to a stranger but as he said they couldn't judge.

She wouldn't let him leave her anywhere she never wanted to be left by herself basically everywhere she went he was there she was afraid of being alone he slept next to her in her room Alex was surprisingly Hayley was ok with it she knew they were going through a really rough time. She was till the only person that knew Justin and Alex weren't ready to tell anyone they weren't sure if they ever would be it was a really tough time for them both but they were trying.

More ideas please


	5. Chapter 5

Not What We Thought

Chapter 5

She was missing class and hadn't eaten in a while. When he touched her he could literally feel her bones he was worried but every time he said anything she would say he was overreacting but he could tell she was lying. He remembered when she was 11 and her dad had just passed she was the same way and ended up in hospital he didn't want her going through that again. "I'm here you can tell me" she sighed " Nothing Justin ok I'm fine stop prodding really there's nothing wrong" she didn't want him telling her anything it was just the way she was no one could change her. "Why are you like this Alex I love you and I want to help because I care you're not being yourself missing Art class and you're not eating and its showing" she crossed her arms "Justin are you saying I'm anorexic or something" she yelled "No I'm not Alex" well he wasn't until she brought it up. "What happened was horrible Alex" "She cut in "It happened for a reason we aren't ready to have another baby Justin" maybe they weren't "I know but it was horrible and I'm so sorry you had to go through that" she put her head down and started playing with her hands trying to stop them from shaking. He moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder she looked up and kissed him "I know your concerned but I'm fine really" she said giving him a weak smile, he knew when she was lying but he didn't want to push her he touched her hair and saw the hurt in her eyes " I don't think you know how much I love you" he whispered she touched his face "Of course I do but I bet I love you more" she smiled covering up the pain she pulled him back for another kiss until she was lying on the bed and he was on top of her. He pulled away "What's wrong" she asked "It's just I mean after everything are you sure" He was such a gentleman one of the many things she loved about him "Come here" she smiled and pulled him back down.

Max Russo was literally at breaking point now he hadn't talked to Rocky for weeks and even CeCe seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder he understood though she was Rocky's BFF and she was standing by her. When he walked past her in the corridor he would wave but she was completely ignoring him she was really serious about this space thing and it was really getting to him. He even asked Kim to talk to her for him but whenever she brought up the subject Rocky would immediately change it. Max had been distancing himself from Deuce and the others he wanted to get back on the right path if he wanted to graduate and get Rocky back. He was currently in the school Canteen eating his sandwich while looking through his history notes everyone said there was a quiz after lunch so he was using this time to cram in the last bit of revision. Suddenly a hand closed his History book he looked up and saw Deuce with an ugly smirk on his face. "Max haven't seen you in a while what's up with that" "I'm done man it's not worth it". "What do you mean you're done" said Deuce with a confused look. "He means he's done" said a familiar voice Deuce turned around and saw Jack with his arms crossed "Hey you're the one who wanted to drink and bunk class you said it made you feel better" "That's until I realised how badly I affected myself and the people I care about remember the party a few weeks back" "Oh yeah I heard about Rocky and she's hot I wouldn't mind taking a ride on her" Max was fuming now how dare he say that. Then he did the unthinkable Jack and everyone else in the canteen was gobsmacked there were a few yells and gasps…

Alex and Justin were lying in the bed he was holding her extra close. "Justin I want to go home this weekend I miss Kai and it's been a few weeks now" she said while rubbing his chest " I think we should I miss him too and everyone else you know you should really go see your mum "No she made her decision" Justin stroked her hair "Alex Santana Russo you are the most stubborn girl I know" "Justin I don't really want to mention what happened can it just be between us" "Yeah I don't think it's a good idea either".

"Max Russo what were you thinking punching that boy" Yelled Carmen "I guess I wasn't" he said while sinking further into the chair "Do you know how bad this makes us look what's your dad going to say" She said "Mum I made a mistake but he was pushing" Carmen sighed and sat next to him "Max in life people are going to push but you got to learn to hold it" "Your right I'm sorry" he realised that he may have overreacted just a smidge. "Now your punishment no videogames TV and your home for the whole weekend understand" she said firmly "But Mum" "No buts next time you know now let's go pick up Kai from Theresa Alex and Justin are coming this weekend and Alex and her mother are still not speaking" They walked out the house and into the car.

"Mummy and Daddy have missed you lots" Alex said while her and Justin were hugging him "miss you to" he smiled he was so adorable he looked different it was surreal. Carmen walked in "Alex your mum called she wants to talk to you" "I'll get back to her at some point" which meant never.

Carmen and Alex were in the living room, Carmen was surfing through the channel when she stopped at one 'IN THE LAST YEAR MISCARRIAGES HAVE DOUBLED' Alex's whole body froze memories were flooding back she couldn't handle it so she ran upstairs to the bathroom she looked around everything seemed like a blur except for the medicine cabinet it was like it was calling her or something she opened it and saw some pills she didn't know what they were for she didn't care she just wanted this pain to go away she shoved them all in her mouth and lay on the floor.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"Mum where's Alex I want to take Kai to the park" Justin asked "She went upstairs about 30 minutes ago" Carmen replied. Justin walked upstairs she wasn't in the bedroom the bathroom door was locked so he guessed she was in there he knocked lightly "Lexi are you in there" he asked why wasn't she answering and he was getting a bit scared "LEXI OPEN UP" he yelled. Max was in his room helping Kai with his colouring when he heard Justin yelling Alex's name don't tell me there fighting Max thought "Buddy I'll be back in a sec" he said to Kai while patting his shoulder "Otay" he said. "Justin why are you bashing on the door" Max asked "Because I think Alex is in there and she's not answering" "Relax there's a spare key". A few minutes later Max came back with the key "Here open it she's probably taking a shower quit overreacting" Max said he turned around and was about to enter his room when he heard crying and screaming. He ran inside the bathroom "What…what happened to her" Max said while trembling Justin was on the floor while cradling her "Get somebody please" Justin screamed. Max backed out of the room and rushed down stairs almost falling in the process "What's all the noise upstairs Max" "It…Its Alex".

"Why would she do this Justin are you having problems is it school" Carmen asked they were in the hospital sitting down and waiting for news "No something um happened I think that's why she did this" he said he was a complete wreck "Sweetie you can tell me and your brother" Carmen said he took a deep breath "Um she was pregnant and she didn't um know" Carmen and Max's eyes widened another baby "And umm she lost it she was in pain and we didn't know what was happening mum I can't do this without her" he cried "Bro I'm so sorry where going to help you get through this you need support" "I want to see her what's happening" yelled Justin he was getting really impatient it seemed like they had been sitting there for eternity. "Calm down sweetie" "Your telling me to calm down are you serious mum she's my wife and we dint have a clue what's happening to her" Just as he said that Theresa came bursting in "Where is she". A nurse came over "She's fine we gave her a check-up it was some sleeping pills lucky you found her when you did" "Is she awake" "Yes she ids and she wants to see Justin Russo" Max patted his back "Go on bro"

She was sitting up she had been crying he could tell, even though she was there she looked a million miles away "Justin" she croaked he walked over and sat on the seat next to her bed "I'm sorry" she cried her hands were shaking "What's wrong with me I'm not well am I" she cried hearing her say that made him totally break down he took her hand which seemed to have shrunk "please don't leave me" she cried "I'd never do that" "I'm terrible how could I do that I've got a child I'm married" "Your grieving Alex" he said she squeezed his hand "What am I going to do we can't keep doing this we lost a baby Justin I didn't even know it existed but when I found out I lost a huge part of me it was ours and now it's gone and I don't know how to deal with it I just thought that maybe that pain would go away if I did what I did but it's mad it worst hasn't it" "Well I was scared and I'm trying to deal with it to maybe we should come home for a bit I think we need to be around family for a bit I think it will help member when I said therapy or maybe talking to other people in the same situation anything to help us" she looked at him "Thank you for putting up with me" she said "Your welcome" he said and kissed her.

Review

Help for next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Not What We Thought**

**Chapter 7**

Theresa couldn't believe her daughter would do something like this. She knew Alex could be a bit irrational sometimes but this was crazy it seemed unreal to her. What was she thinking when she….what had driven her to do this was it because of her and Carl she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if it was, was it being a mum the separation from her child, were her and Justin fighting was college tough…. What? She suddenly remembered when Alex was little and she youst to take her to school when they youst to spend quality time with her baby but now she didn't want to have anything to do with her. She slowly opened the door and saw Alex on the bed holding Justin's hand they were talking Alex looked tired very tired and broken. The door closed with caught both their attention, they didn't say anything for a few seconds until Justin decided to break the silence he decided that Alex and her mum needed alone time to talk he knew Alex wasn't speaking to her but it was her mum "I'm going to go to the bathroom" he said while standing up and walking to the door, she knew exactly what he was doing she wasn't born yesterday. Theresa gave him a thank you look and with that he left the room. Theresa saw Alex looking at her she slowly walked closer to the bed and Alex started fiddling with her hands "Mija sweetie I'm your mum and just because you don't want to talk to me doesn't mean I won't be there I never stopped caring I'll never stop" Alex sighed and whispered "I know your my mum it's your job I understand" Theresa sat on the seat "I'm sorry about everything that's happened I made a decision and I broke things off with Carl I don't want us to be at war for a guy that's not us" Alex was shocked that her mum had done that she didn't see that coming… at all. "Mum you didn't have to do that it's your life" "And I decided this is for the best" Theresa smiled Alex couldn't stay mad "I love you mum and I'm sorry" Alex said finally "I love you too Mija and I'm sorry as well" "Now you're probably wondering what I was thinking" "Well that thought did cross my mind" Theresa nodded, she was going to tell her mum she'd understand "Mum have you ever experience the feeling of um losing something that you didn't know existed but when you do it's too late because it's gone and then you, you feel empty and depressed and you do these things that you didn't think you'd do" Alex said while tears came down her face "Well when your father passed Alex I was broken so were you and your sister" "Mum…" Theresa was scared now "What is it Alex you're scaring me" Theresa said "Mum I, I lost a baby that that I didn't know existed and I thought that by doing what I did would take that pain away" Theresa was speechless Alex had got pregnant again and lost it she could believe her baby had to go through that "Mija…. I'm sorry" she said and leaned over and hugged her they both cried in "Mum I, I didn't know what to do but I wasn't alone Justin and my roommate Hayley were there" "Mija I'm glad you weren't alone" "Me to" she said quietly.

People were coming in and out with the visiting. She couldn't move her body it was completely in pain she had never this weak in her life she couldn't even hold her own child, she needed help for everything and it was frustrating but it was her own fault she got herself into this mess she had no one to blame but herself. Her phone buzzed on the nightstand she reached her hand out she had a few missed calls and a text from Hayley.

**Alex how's it going what's happening why aren't you here are you okay**

**Hayley**

She was supposed to be back a few days ago she started typing

**Haven't been feeling well staying home for a while **

**Alex**

Being away from NYU would be good for her she needed to be around family and focus on herself her child and Justin and college would prevent that it was probably the only way she'd get over this properly. She had asked Justin loads of times if he was okay with it because he was studying law and it was a big deal but he said he could do it online and it was no biggie. Even if it was he wouldn't say because that was just the kind of person he was.

After nearly two weeks she was finally being realised but she still could barely walk and was getting a lot of pain. She was putting the last few things in her bag and she was finding it very difficult to keep her balance but she suddenly felt a hand steady her. She turned around and saw Justin and pecked him on the lips "Are you okay" he asked "Yeah you known been trying to find my balance been bed ridden for a while getting youst to being on my feet" Justin nodded "Max and Kai are in the car when you're ready" she smiled "Alex you know I've been looking online when you're ready…" she cut him off "Tonight you can show me I want to do it as soon as possible" the nurse came in "Mrs Russo are you okay have you got everything the doctor gave you is there anything you need" she asked kindly "Um thank you and um it's ok I'm ok" "Well that's great have a nice day Mr and Mrs Russo" the nurse smiled before they could reply she left. Alex picked up her bag and Justin took her hand and they walked out of the hospital to the car park when they got there Alex saw Kai waving at her she smiled and waved back Max was on the other side and was and was using his blackberry. Justin opened the door for her and she hoped in "Hi mama" Kai said "Hi sweetie" "Hey Alex feeling okay" Max asked as he lifted his head from his blackberry "Much better thanks" Justin got in from the other side "Bro I'm starving can we stop off at McDonalds or something I think I'm going to faint" Max complained "Yeah I guess we could go through the drive thru" Justin said.

Max was carrying the food and was running into the kitchen food mad him crazy to say the least. Max was eating that burger like there was no tomorrow, Alex however was looking at her plate literally horrified she felt ill, these past couple of weeks food just seemed to make her want to barf. "Lexi aren't you going to eat" Justin asked "No I don't think so I'm not really hungry" she said while shaking her head. "I'll eat it for you" Max suggested Alex smiled at her brother in law "Knock yourself out" she said shifting the plate towards him "Alex are you sure I mean you didn't have that much at the hospital" Justin stated Alex rolled her eyes "Baby I said I'm fine" she replied trying to keep her cool "Maybe I shouldn't" Max replied as he saw an argument might be coming over a McDonalds Burger Alex rolled her eyes "I'm just not hungry right now, I'll eat something later" she said Justin sighed "Please don't say that we all know you won't" "Oh my gosh I just got home and I have to come back to ranting…unbelievable" she said in disbelief she got up and left leaving Kai. Max and Justin "Bro maybe you shouldn't be on her as much she was in hospital for two weeks she's tired" "Max she doesn't eat do you know how scared I am I can't be without her he can't either" Justin said motioning to Kai "Bro I understand but that's why you're getting that help to put you back on track" They were interrupted by Kai "Daddy I full up now" he said cheerfully holding up his empty plate Justin's frown turned into a smile "Good boy".

She was in the bedroom looking through albums of their wedding party, Kais first birthday and loads of others with close friends and family, she loved those memories it made her smile even on the darkest days. She wishes they could go back to when they were like those pictures she really does. She heard the door and saw Justin "Are you ok I'm so sorry about before I got a little dramatic" "It's okay I'm fine and I'm sorry for everything" "What are you looking at" "Some old albums where's Kai" "Um downstairs with my mum dad and Max watching a film" "Well don't stand there come sit with me" he walked over and sat next to her Alex turned the page "I remember that mum was running up and down trying to find the perfect cake" "Yeah I think she was more stressed than we were" Alex laughed "Max booked that clown and most of the kids were crying" "Well that's what happens when you leave you brother in charge of entertainment" they had a lot of apologies to do. "Aw Kai's christening" Alex said "Remember when all the girls wanted to be godmother Justin laughed "Well we did decide" Alex said "Rock paper scissors really Alex" " Well it was fair and Bailey was really happy" Alex shrugged "I guess" replied Justin. Alex decided to ask the question "Um Justin can you show ne um what you um found?" she asked nervously "Are you sure" he asked "Yeah I'm ready" she said he took out his mac book logged in and opened up a webpage "Okay I found two whatever one you're comfortable with its your decision" he said a website page showed up "This is um a therapy place one of the best in town I've heard" she could tell he was a little uncomfortable the way he kept stalling with each word "They deal with a lot of things from loses and um, um problems" "Ok" she said quietly. He minimized the screen and opened another page "This is a centre where women that have….um you know go and talk" "Is it just for women can men come too" she asked curiously "I don't really think so" he replied she didn't want to go on her own so that wasn't an option "I think I prefer therapy its more private and I think we should do this together as a couple you know" "That's what I thought but I wanted to run it by you first she smiled "Call them" "Now" Justin asked in disbelief "Yes now" she said "Are you sure I mean we've got time" she rolled her eyes and pulled out her IPhone "DIAL" she said firmly "Ok I'll call them" she could be very demanding.

**Next Day**

"So what's the plan to get Rocky back?" asked Jack "Well I was thinking…"

Rocky, CeCe and Kim were all dolled up and ready to go for their girls night out at a local restaurant. "Guys I just wanted to say thank you for everything these last couple weeks have been crazy and you've been there through thick and thin" They all walked out the house and linked arms "Well what are friends for" CeCe smiled . Kim's Nokia buzzed it was a text fron Jack

**Have you guys left? **

**Jack**

She quickly typed back

**Yes on are way be ready**

Kim got her other hand and lightly tapped CeCe making sure Rocky didn't notice CeCe looked at her and she nodded. **Mission underway.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not What We Thought**

**Chapter 7**

The restaurant was pretty quiet considering it was a Saturday night maybe people were busy Rocky thought "Kind of quiet right guys" Rocky said "Yeah weird" CeCe said Kim hit CeCe's back she was blowing the cover "Ow" she yelped "What wrong" said Rocky not really knowing what the scream was for "Nothing just nothing" CeCe said while telling herself not to hit Kim back. A man came up to them "Table for 3 please" said Kim she looked at the corner of her eye and saw Jack giving her the thumbs up the waiter was in on everything "Follow me and I'll escort you to your table".

"I think I'm ready to order" said Rocky "Same" said CeCe "I'll go call a waiter over" said Kim. She walked over to Max who was in a tux and looking very nervous "Kim are you sure I should do this what if she says no" "She won't I think she still loves you I can tell" "How?" "I just can it's a girl thing" Jack came over "You better get over there fast before she comes looking" said Jack "Come on" Kim said while pulling his arm towards the table her a Jack were literally dragging him because he was so nervous he seemed to have glued himself to the floor. He saw Rocky and CeCe laughing and talking the atmosphere was happy… well for now. He was suddenly behind the and Kim nudged him "Rocky" she recognized his voice straight away she turned around "Max" she replied quietly "You guys knew about this didn't you why would you do this" "Because we care about you and we know you still love him" CeCe said "We just want you to be happy" Kim said Rocky sighed "Well mission failed you guys" Rocky said as she got up and walked out of the restaurant. "Well don't just stand there go after her" said Jack Max ran out leaving the three of them "Do you think Rocky's really mad at us" asked Kim "Nah she'll be fine now let's eat go get a waiter" she said to Jack.

"Rocky, please!" Max said running behind her she suddenly stopped and turned around "I said I needed space didn't I" she huffed "Rocky it's been so long and I love you I can't do this anymore I miss you" she sighed truth to be told she missed him too and she never stopped caring about him "Max…" "Don't say anything I should be the one explaining I think I know how to fix this I hope this fixes it" she had no idea what he was talking about not because it was Max and most of the time people didn't understand what he was saying but because honestly what he was saying she personally didn't get "Max what are you talking about" he didn't saying anything he just looked her in the eye and reached out into the pocket of his tux and got down on one knee her eyes opened wide she was not expect this until she was at least 20 "Will you marry me" people were walking by and looking probably thinking what's this kid doing "Max….this, this is insane were only 16 I, don't know what to say" he was hoping for a yes about now but It didn't come "I'm sorry" he knew that was a big fat NO not that he was surprised they were really young and she probably wanted to go college first before anything like this so he got up and handed her the box "What's that for" "Tomorrow if you want to be with me come to central park at 1 you know near the fountain by the benches where we youst to sit " she nodded "If you come I know I'm forgiven and we can sort this out… but if you don't I know it's over and I'll leave you alone" "Why are you giving me this" "Because one day I want to be able to put it on your finger….I hope I see you tomorrow" and with that he walked off she was stunned. All of a sudden Jack, Kim and CeCe rushed over to her "What happened" said CeCe she didn't say anything she honestly didn't know herself.

She was scared they were sitting I the reception outside the therapists office "Are you sure you want to do this we don't have to we can come back another day" Justin said while rubbing her back "No its fine I'm fine I'm ready don't worry I'll be fine" she said. Just then a lady came out with a girl that looked about Alex's age "Jennifer that was a great session same time next week" The girl nodded "Thank you so much you" she said and walked out of the waiting area "You must be Mr and Mrs Russo would you like to come through" she said in a sweet voice. Justin looked at Alex and she nodded "Yes" said Justin and they walked in the room.

"My names Dr Martin and before we start I just want you to know that anything we discuss will be private and confidential" They both nodded at her "Ok that's fine" said Alex "Ok let's start" they were both nervous they didn't know where she was going to start would she just go straight into the issue "So how have your last couple of weeks been? What's been going on, talk when you're ready" she said while writing something on her pad was she going to talk or was a Justin she looked at him and gave her a should I talk face she decided she would "It's been….tough" "Why is that?" "I was stupid and took an overdose and ended up in the hospital" she was writing this down they were sure of it "What were you feeling when you did that was there a reason?" Alex put her hands together " I lost a baby and I didn't even know I was pregnant I'm not over it and I thought it would make it go away I guess I was feeling sad lonely and I didn't know what else to do I didn't realise I'd hurt the people I loved" she said while looking at Justin "The loss of a child is terrible and I'm sorry I want to know how Justin is feeling" he didn't expect that "Um.." "It's ok take your time there's no rush" she reassured him "We lost a kid and it was awful I'm worried for Alex I really am were so young and we've been through so much it's crazy" Dr Martin nodded "Do you talk to each other about how your feeling open up about things to each other ?" "Most of the time I guess we do" Alex said "Yeah I guess we do" "That's good that you can be there for each other" she was surprised usually couples would fight when they came to her "The most important thing for you to know that it wasn't your fault don't blame yourself" "I'm glad someone said that I feel guilty I didn't even know I was so busy with college and everything I didn't notice honestly I think this happened for a reason I don't think I'm ready to raise another child" "I understand completely what you're saying and I think your both being mature about everything" this women was really understanding it felt pretty good to talk about to someone they didn't know so there wouldn't be any judging.

Max was waiting for Rocky where he said he'd be, he was praying she'd come he was worried that he'd scared her with the proposal he just wanted to prove to her how much he loved her and he was serious he wanted her to know he wouldn't go back to what he was doing he couldn't lose her he just couldn't. He could imagine another guy with her he'd probably end up hurting that person. He wanted to be with her forever his brother told him once you know that's it and he knew she was the one he just hoped she felt the same. It was about 20 minutes after 1 and he was getting really scared all of a sudden his blackberry started ringing it was Jack.

**Hey Max what happened yesterday Rock said that you asked her to marry her is that true**

**I did**

**Oh My Goodness Max your 16**

**So I love her age doesn't matter **

**Are you ready for that sort of commitment marriage is serious you can't go into it lightly**

**I know but I really love her she's the one**

"I love you too Maxi" he was speechless

**Max are you there**

**I'll um call you um later I'm um busy**

**Okay later**

"You came" she smiled "How could I not your too cute" he gave her a hug and she returned it "I meant what I said I love you, you mean everything and I'm so sorry about everything I promise you it will never happen again" "What about the proposal Max were a bit too young" "I know but I hope in a few years that we are married and I wanted you to know how serious I was" she kissed him "Your amazing" he said "You're not so bad yourself" she laughed. He had one her back this was officially the best day of the year for him "I've missed you so much" "Me too" "Do you want to go eat my treat" she smiled "That would be great" and with that they strolled out of the park.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Alex and Justin had been going therapy and they were getting better Alex was finally eating properly to Justin's relief. They were spending as much time with Kai as possible in fact it was his 2nd birthday in a few days and they decided to invite a few of his friends from day care Alex and Justin didn't really know the parents and it would be nice to get to know them Carmen actually said there was a girl that was 17 she was called Amber and she had a daughter called Amanda.

Kai was really hyper and Alex had to actually tell him off something she hadn't done before it felt weird he didn't even listen the first time and she got really frustrated so Justin took over and eventually he calmed down much to their relief . Alex couldn't help noticing that her mum didn't seem 100% and she knew why…. Carl she felt awful she didn't know if she could just let her mum stay like this her father wouldn't want her mum to be unhappy like this. She had to do something get in contact with Carl and apologise it was the only way she had to at least try she couldn't stand her mum being miserable like this she had been great the last couple of weeks and Alex had treated her awfully and honestly although she didn't want to admit it Carl was that bad he looked like he really cared about her mum and I guess that all she could ask for. She called Gabi and talked to her about it and apologised to her about everything. Gabi said it was fine and she understood. She also told her about the baby. Gabi gasped a few times and said she was sorry. Alex told her basically everything they were in the phone for at least 3 hours she missed their talks when they were younger they would sneak in each other's rooms and talk about everything like boys, clothes etc. so much had changed she hadn't talked to Harper and Bailey for a while she called Maya a lot and told her everything explaining why she was away Maya came back on the weekends with Zack they were dating now. One day she got a text from Bailey saying she was coming home for spring break and that they should meet she hadn't seen her since September so she was excited.

Max and Rocky was in his room making out when she suddenly pulled away "What the matter?" he asked "You know we've been dating for a while and now were pretty serious I was thinking.." he knew what she was going to say "I've been thinking the same thing but I didn't want to pressure you just in case you didn't want to pressure you" she smiled he was so sweet "I think I'm ready I mean I feel like I am and I really love you" "Same" he said back "Do you want to" "What now" he asked in a nervous voice "No not right now your parents and your brother Alex and Kai are downstairs" "What about tomorrow no one's home Mum and Dad are going on a 2 day business trip and Alex and Justin are taking Kai out I can make it all romantic flowers music everything if you want to that is" she nodded "Sounds perfect" and she lightly kissed him "MAX, ROCKY DINNERS READY" shouted Jerry. "We better get downstairs" Max said nervously "Yeah we should" she said with a shy face.

Need Ideas for this story please x

Thanks for the reviews and people who have been adding to their favourites much appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not What We Thought**

**Chapter 8**

She was really nervous for tonight what if something went wrong what if he was disappointed all these thoughts kept coming to mind. Suddenly her annoying 14 year old little sister Chyna came barging in her room "Don't you knock" she said "What's with the worried face Rocky scared about tonight" Oh my gosh how did she always know what she was up to does she stalk her or something "I have no idea what you're talking about Chyna your such a silly kid" "Don't act dumb with me Rocky, boy if mum and dad were to find out if my tongue accidently slipped and what if Ty found out he'd kill Max and we wouldn't want that would we" she was such an evil genius having a younger sister was a nightmare for Rocky she was always blackmailing her or 'borrowing' her stuff why couldn't she be the youngest. "Ok how did you find out" Rocky groaned "Let's just say don't have chats on the landline because someone can could be listening on the other phone" she smiled. Note to self don't use the house phone she thought "Ok what do you want" "Well Drakes having a concert in Madison Square Garden" she said while playing with her manicured nails acting innocent "Ok how much" Rocky asked "$50" she said as if it wasn't a big deal and it was normal for you to just ask your sister for that kind of money "What are you serious!" "Yeah actually I am I really want to go all of my friends are and for some reason dad isn't giving me the money considering he's a doctor he's pretty tight" "And you think I have that kind of money just lying around" Rocky said in disbelief "Well know but I know you have savings and I also know Max is loaded" Rocky rolled her eyes "When do you need it" "Well….the concerts in 3 weeks so by tomorrow" "I can't believe you're doing this" "Rocky that's what little sister's do you should know that by now you've had 14 years to get youst to it" Chyna smiled "Have fun tonight and remember tomorrow we wouldn't want anyone to find out it would be such a shame" "JUST GET OUT" Rocky yelled. Chyna gave her the last smirk and waltzed out. So on top of being nervous about tonight now she was wondering where she was going to get $100 from. Life was real easy. And the most annoying thing about it is that people think Chyna's an angel that she could do no wrong she could play almost all the instruments and the teachers always praise it's almost as if she acts in front of people and then when they've gone and it's just the two of them she turns into this kind of monster.

Alex and Justin were in the kitchen sorting out things for their picnic Alex really got along with Amber so they decided to meet at Central Park "Remind me not to offer to make all the food" groaned Alex "Hey you were being nice for a change embrace it" laughed Justin she knew he was winding her up so she just wacked him "Hush up" she mumbled. Max was sitting at the table "So Justin when are you guys planning on coming back" asked Max " I'm not sure it depends really why?" he replied "Justin it's pretty obvious" Alex said oh no was she onto what he going to do how would he explain this it was so embarrassing to talk to them about that "Max is having his friends over and he doesn't want us to embarrass him right Max" that was close "Yeah that's exactly it" he said with a great relief "Where not that much older and it's not like we haven't met your friends before" said Justin Max just shrugged "Well I'll call you when where coming back that way you guys won't see us" said Justin "Thanks" .While they were preparing everything Kai was in the front room running around he was really hyper and the past couple weeks he'd been really naughty and a little destructive just a few days ago he threw Alex's IPhone and cracked the screen, it wasn't the brightest idea letting him play with it but she was busy and he was annoying her it was the only distraction at the time. He was running so fast that he never saw that he was headed straight for the glass coffee table….

A large crash noise was heard followed by a scream "Oh no what's he done now" said Alex in a worried voice the three of them just ran to the living room where they saw the glass coffee table smashed and Kai's forehead swollen with blooding pouring out of the huge cut he had got he was wailing not surprising he must have been in a lot of pain Justin ran over and picked him "Oh my gosh should we go to the hospital he could have glass in his head" Alex screamed "I, I don't know" Justin said "Max run to the bathroom and get the first aid kit please" Justin said trying to stay calm "What's got into him he youst to be so, so calm" Kai continued to cry "I don't know I guess that's what kids are like Alex this is just the start" "So you mean it's going to get worse" Alex said panicking "No it's just that we have to get youst to this happening he's a boy he's going to be hyper" seeing Kai cry and that gash on his head made her cry as well "What's taking Max so long" as soon as she said that he appeared "Guys I think you should take him to the hospital he's a baby so they'll see him asap" Max suggested "I think he's right but I'll use these wipes to clear the blood a little". "Oh my goodness your mums glass coffee table she'll kill us" "Don't bother about that now he's way more important" Max said they both nodded.

They had been waiting for about 1 hour for someone to see Kai there was loads of other little kids with sprained ankles and such. She had to call Amber and explain and luckily she was very understanding. A women came out of her office holding a clipboard in her hands "Kai Russo" Alex looked up and her and Justin stood up with Kai and walked into the doctor's office. "Oh that's a nasty cut their what happened" how was they going to explain this we left a hyper 2 year old unattended in the living room and he ran wild "He was in the living room and he can get really excitable and he knocked his head on the glass coffee table" Justin said Alex just nodded and so did the nurse "Ok if both of you could maybe sit with him on the gurney then I can take a look maybe put some stitches on it" said the nurse. "Stitches" Alex said she was scared to say the least "Don't worry he won't feel anything I'll give him something to numb the pain" she still was nervous but Justin was their so it should be fine.

Max was lighting the candles in his room and put a few rose petals on the bed he had romantic low music in the background playing….Everything was perfect he wasn't for sure when Alex, Justin and Kai would be back but Justin did say he'd call. The doorbell rang and his heart started racing this was it tonight he was going to show her how much he cared about her. He ran down the stairs and opened the door….

Justin, Alex and Kai had just left the doctor's office "That was horrible having to see that" Alex said it was hard seeing her kid being stitched up on his forehead and she didn't want to have to see that again "I know but he was really brave I'm surprised he didn't cry" Justin said he was sitting in his car seat at the back grinning and Alex saw him from the mirror "I don't know what your laughing at all the stress you put through mummy and daddy today, When did he become so, so" "Like you" Justin said finishing her sentence "What I never broke a phone and a glass table and got injured at the age of 2" "Really because I remember your second birthday when you were so excited you ran into that wall he's just like you believe me" Justin said Alex rolled her eyes that was one time.

Rocky and Max were in his room facing each other he leaned in and they kissed he could do this he thought, she could do this she thought just go with it and see where it takes you it will be fine.

"I'm just going to lay Kai down he's out" Alex said Justin nodded and she walked up the stairs and lay Kai down in his cot she partially shut the door and was about to head down the stairs when she heard these weird noises coming from Max's room she knew he had his friends over but what could they possibly be doing just out of curiosity not being noisy or anything she moved slightly closer to his door then she heard the noises saying names 'Max' 'Rocky' then that's when she realised and her eyes widened no wonder he wanted the whole place to himself ok so this is weird she thought and walked down the stairs should she tell Justin it wasn't really there business was it Justin wouldn't really do anything id she did it was Mr and Mrs Russo that would freak she suddenly wished she hadn't been curious and had just gone downstairs like her gut instinct told her to.

That was amazing he was officially a man he felt different maybe he didn't look it but he felt it. He felt even closer to her than he did before and more in love that's for sure. It was great for her too she was a big girl now she was utterly in love with this boy and she never wanted to be apart from him she felt so mature she wasn't even worrying about the mean sister thing that wasn't even in her mind. "That was great your amazing and I'm so in love with you" Max said she just smiled and moved closer to him "I know I love you too".

"I'll walk you out" said Max "Max I should tell you something Chyna found out and now she's um…. Blackmailing me" "Why would she do that she's so cute and innocent your always saying she does all this stuff" The story of Rocky's life "Trust me she's evil" "And what do you mean by blackmail" he asked curiously "She's demanding $50 for a ticket to Drakes concert in Madison square garden and she wants it by tomorrow please could you lend it to me I'll pay you back I swear I just can't have are parents finding out" "Drakes coming are you serious" Drake said Rocky just rolled her eyes "Max focus on the problem" Rocky said Max honestly didn't have that money his allowance was pretty much cut off since the incident with Deuce "I'll ask Justin Mum and Dad cut me off" Rocky nodded and they left his room holding hands walking down the stairs as. When they got down they saw Justin and Alex sitting on the couch oh my god were they here when they "Hey guys" Alex said trying not to give away what she knew but Rocky could read people very well and in that instant she knew she knew although Justin didn't look as if he had a clue. "Hi um how's Kai" Max said sounding kind of anxious "He's fine" Justin said "Okay so Rocky's going now" "Bye" "Bye" she said quietly and he walked her too the door "Alex knows" she whispered "How can you tell" he whispered "I'm really good at reading people and she knows" "Will she tell Justin that's so embarrassing" Max said "I have no idea but play it cool act like nothing happened" she advised him "Ok and I'll take you later about the money" Max said and kissed her on the cheek.

"So Justin could you maybe um lend me $50 I'll pay you back" "Ok I'm not lending you anything unless you tell me what for" he said sternly "Um concert tickets I promise I'll give it all back to you it's just I need the money by tomorrow" "Why can't you ask mum or dad" "They cut me off because of that whole school drama "Justin he'll pay you back he's Max" said Alex "Ok, ok" "Thanks bro you're the best "By the way who's concert is it?" Justin asked curiously "Drakes" said Max "Oh my gosh are you serious" said Alex. "Justin I need $50" Alex smiled he rolled his eyes and Max just laughed and took out his blackberry

**Come by tomorrow and pick up the money don't worry I've got it covered **

**Max**

"How was the big night Rocky" said Chyna smiling evilly "Go away you'll get your $50 tomorrow" Rocky moaned "Well there's been a change of plan turns out the front row tickets are $100 so" Rocky couldn't believe what she was hearing she wasn't going to call Max and ask for double Chyna was pushing this too far "No way you get $50 you said $50 why are you doing this I'm your sister?" "Because I'm your sister it's what we do" "No deal" "Well then I guess its bye, bye Maxi" Chyna said "I hate you" Rocky said "Love you too" said Chyna. Ok so things just went from good to bad in that second she picked up her android and replied

**There's no point she's just pure evil.**

**Rocky**

What did she mean there was no point had Chyna already told what if she did they'd get in so much trouble they were still young after all and Rocky's Dad Dr Blue was very overprotective of his two daughters he'd probably ban Rocky from ever seeing him again. Max dialled Rocky's number

**Rocky are you ok what was up with that text message**

**It's Chyna she wants more cash and I refuse to do that she's just trying to ruin my life**

**I'll give you the extra no problem I'll just say the tickets went up or something**

**Max I'm not letting you do that anyways are parents would have found out at some point**

**What if they don't let us see each other?**

**That won't happen**

**How can so be so sure**

**Because I won't let it we aren't kids anymore they can't boss us around where old enough to do what we want Chyna's just being her annoying self she won't achieve anything by telling it's just going to make me hate her even more**

"You actually meant that you hated me" Rocky turned around and saw Chyna at the door with a hurt face.

**Max my mums calling me I've got to go I'll call you later**

**Okay love you**

**Love you more**

And she hung up "Well you expect me not to Chyna I love him and if mum and dad found out you just ruin everything you've been like that since you could talk the only reason I put up with you is because you're my sister if you weren't I'd probably want nothing to do with you and its harsh but it's the honest truth I'm sorry" she had never said that to Chyna before she honestly never realised how fed up Rocky was with her "I'm the one that should be sorry you're my sister and I should be supporting you not pinning against you and ruining your love life I guess I can keep quiet" Chyna said shrugging her shoulders "Am I hearing things did Chyna Blue apologise am I dreaming" Rocky jokily mimicked "Don't push it" warned Chyna and they both just broke out laughing. Sisters will be sisters right.

Max was so embarrassed being near Alex knowing that she knew. He thought she would have brought it up by now and said be careful and be respectful but she didn't. It was kind of a relief actually if Justin knew he'd probably give a lecture the size of a book I guess that's better than mum or dad.

**Few weeks later**

They were back at NYU but went home almost every weekend. Carmen and Theresa were always telling them how naughty Kai was being and how he had got in trouble in day care. Alex couldn't understand he was so good 6 months ago what happened was it because they weren't around did he just want attention she hoped it was just a phase that he'd grow out of.

When Tori found out Justin was back she was happy she found out about all there drama and decided to not pursue Justin he obviously must really love Alex if he had went through that whole turmoil with her and she felt bad for them also she kind of started liking Steve when they left. She decided to do a big thing apologise she had said some really mean things and she wasn't a fan on that. She knocked on Alex's dorm room the door opened and Alex looked at her "Seriously what do you want I'm really busy are you here to tell me how you plan on stealing Justin or something" Alex said "No I'm actually here to say…. Sorry" Alex looked really surprised she probably never though that would happen "This is a shock your admitting Justin's mine" Alex said rubbing it in a smidge "I know he really loves you and I'm sorry for trying to make him forget you he honestly never will and I was dumb o try and get with a guy who was married I don't want to be a home wrecker it's not me" Alex gave her an are you sure face "Point is I can live with being his friend and I hope one day we can be um friends too or at least be able to talk and not always be butting heads" She was really sorry Alex could tell I guess she could kind of forgive her "Well Justin really likes you…as a friend and I guess I wouldn't want him to lose a good one but try anything" Alex warned "But for now I guess I could kind of be your friend not besties or anything the hello goodbye thing" Tori laughed "I can deal" "Good" Alex said

Alex had managed to get a hold of Carl's number and she was with Justin in her room trying to work up the courage to dial it "Come on you can do just say sorry" she dialled and held the phone to her ear.

**Hello who is this**

**Um it's Alex Theresa's daughter, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted before it was rude and uncalled for and there was no excuse**

**It's fine really**

**No it's not because now my mum broke up with you and I know she's not happy without you and I want her to be happy**

**So what are you saying?**

**That I want my mum to be happy and the only way she'll be completely happy is if you're in her life.**

Theresa was in her Kitchen Alex and Justin were coming today and she said she'd cook the food was done and right on time she walked over to the door and opened it. To say she was surprised by what she saw was an understatement "Carl" she said "Hi Theresa" "Surprise" Alex said hoping the plan had worked Alex gave her mum that look if he makes you happy I am too Theresa gave her the thank you look and a slight tear came down both their faces and in that second she could have sworn she heard her dad say '_**I'm so proud of you**__'._

Losing ideas

I'll probably do a few 1 year later chapters up until Kai is 10 then do and epilogue

If you have any ideas just suggest and I'll try and fit it in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Not What We Thought**

**Chapter 9**

Ok Kai is 6 now this isn't the last chapter I'm doing a few basically him growing up any ideas please say.

**4 years later**

Kai was at Theresa's and Alex was in the living room reading her fashion magazine when Justin came in with a huge smile on his face "I got the job" Justin said proudly she was so happy for him right now this was great she got up "Congratulations baby" she said and hugged him "There's just one thing" he said his suddenly not sounding so happy "What" she said in a confused voice "It's in Florida and they need me out there in 3 months" she was stunned, surprised and a little upset "um….well then I guess we have to go" she said trying to sound happy "Alex…" "No okay this is a great opptunity and we have to do this it will be fine I'm sure it will" she said "I'm sorry" he said "What for this will be great for us" she said putting on a brave face she kissed him "I'm so proud of you". This was going to be a big change for them but it was probably for the better.

"I'm not moving" Kai said while stamping his feet this was totally unfair he thought "I'm going to live with Uncle Max" "Ok if that's what you want" Alex lied "Really" Kai said with a smile on his face "No!" she said finally it hard to believe that he actually bought that to be honest she didn't really want to move to Florida either but Justin was offered that law job and he couldn't turn it down and she was going to support him. "Why can't I just stay what's the problem" Kai said "Because where your parents and wherever we go you come with us" Justin said "But all my friends are here you guys are the worst" he yelled and trudged into his room "He'll get youst to the idea… eventually" Justin said hoping "What if he doesn't" Alex said worriedly he honestly didn't know".

They have 6 weeks left in New York and to say they were stressed was an understatement they had boxed and packed most of the stuff in there apartment. It was Saturday and Alex was having lunch with Maya Harper and Bailey yep they were still super close "I still can't believe your moving" said Maya in disbelief when she told them they thought she was pulling a prank on her or something "Yeah it still hasn't sunk in yet" said Alex she didn't really know anyone in Florida I think her mum said she had an aunt or something but she barely knew her "Is Kai getting better with the whole situation" asked Harper "No he keep's saying he's not going and he's staying here but where hoping he will come around soon we haven't got long now" "To be honest I don't blame him" Bailey said she moved from Kansa when she was 7 and she absolutely hated it leaving all her other friends and family behind it took about a year before she settled in properly "We feel really guilty but this could be life changing you know it's not like where not going to come visit my mums getting married next year so of course we'll be back for that" Yes Carl had popped the question on Christmas Alex wasn't surprised she knew it was coming they had been with each other for 4 years and she was really happy for them. "Speaking of marriage Bailey how married life is" Maya said while sipping her Ice tea. Yeah just a few weeks ago Bailey married Cody to be honest she did expect it there both still young at 22 but she really loved him "Great I think where still at the honeymoon stage" "That won't last forever" mumbled Harper Alex just lightly whacked her "I mean that's awesome" Bailey just faked smiled at her.

"Uncle Max don't you think my mum and dad are being mean I could stay here with you aunty Gabi or Grandma Theresa Grandma Carmen and Grandpa Jerry" Max knew Kai was sad "Buddy you'll make so much new friends and there's a tonne of beaches I'll come see you guys a lot" "But I don't want to move I'm a big boy why do I have to do as I'm told" "Kai you never do as your told" laughed Max that was the honest truth "Look trust me your mum and dad are doing what's best for you you'll understand when your older" Kai sighed "I'm still not moving" he protested and Max sighed he was really stubborn.

"Alex sweetie I think you need to take a break with the packing you look tired" Theresa said "Yeah really run down" Gabi said "Thanks for elaborating Gabi it was needed" Alex said sarcastically "Sorry" she said "I can't stop we've only got 4 weeks left there's no time we haven't even finished half" she said looking all worried "Oh my gosh something bad's going to happen I can feel it" Theresa walked up to her and rubbed her shoulders "Mija please stop I know moving can be stressful but you have to relax its not healthy you stressing like this come on sit down" Theresa said walking her over to the couch "I'm sorry it's just so much is going on" "Alex everything will be fine where helping don't worry" Alex said she just nodded. All of a sudden they heard banging and crashing "What was that" Gabi asked looking around slowly the three of them walked into the hallway it was coming from Kai's room "What's he doing in there" Gabi asked with a confused face "I,I don't know" Alex said worriedly Theresa just opened the door his room was a state "I'm not moving, not moving" he said yelling and throwing his toys at the glass window everything looked ruined "KAI MICHAEL RUSSO YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE" yelled Theresa Alex was lost for words she just looked at him "I don't care I'm always in trouble anyways it's not a big deal" "Kai why would you do this" Alex said nearly crying she was at breaking point now he was really pushing and it was getting really unbearable "Because I don't want to move and no one seems to care or listen to me" "When your dad gets home…" Kai rolled his eyes "Clean it up" Gabi sighed he started picking things up and they left the room "Mum I don't know what we're going to do about him" Alex cried just then Justin walked in "Hey what's happened why are you crying" Justin said as he hugged her "Its Kai he kind of wrecked his room" Gabi said "He's tidying it up now" Theresa said "Maybe I should take Kai for the rest of the weekend give you guys a little break I could take him out and maybe try and warm him up to the idea of moving" Gabi suggested well it couldn't hurt to try "Um okay I guess that would be a good idea" Justin nodded they'd try anything at this point.

"You know there's a Disney land in Florida you're really lucky" Gabi said they were walking out of the to go to get something to eat "I don't care about that stuff it's for babies" Kai said she was trying to give him all the good things about Florida but she was running out of ideas "You're going to have a huge house isn't that great and you'll have a garden…awesome" she said cheerfully "I guess it would be cool I can run around more" he said "But my friends I'll never find cool friends like that again" Kai said putting his head down "Course you will you're a very likeable kid you can still see your old friend when you come visit they'll still be here" Gabi said putting an arm around his shoulder "What if they forget me" "No one can forget you Kai you the life of the party" he just laughed "Why couldn't dads job be in New York why Florida and why can't I stay while they go" "I don't know and if they left you here you'd be upset there your parents and you have to listen to them it will be great I'll come as much as I can I heard your house is not far from the beach I'm actually wishing I was moving now" Gabi said Kai had a smile on his face was that a good sign "I guess I can try it out" he said shrugging his shoulders yes victory she thought in her head.

It was there last weekend and everything was gone and had been flown over to the house "I guess that's it" Justin sighed "Yeah" Alex said looking around the empty apartment they'd moved in about a year ago Carmen and Jerry insisted on them staying with them but Alex and Justin wanted their own place it was nice though it wasn't all that big but it was cosy "Even though it was only a year I'm going to miss this place" Justin said as he put his arm on her shoulder "Same" she said feeling shocked that it was over at this place.

The whole family was gathered at the Russo household tomorrow morning they were leaving and there was a lot of emotion Alex couldn't stop crying she was more emotional than Kai right now. Carmen stood up with her wine glass "I just want to say that I'm so proud and I wish the best for you and that I'll be down there at least twice a year" "Thank you mum" Justin said "Thank you everyone you've helped so much and where going to miss all of you" Everyone just got in the biggest group hug.

The airport was absolutely crowded people were coming in and out of the little restaurants checking in and out fussing over passports and worrying that didn't help ease her nerves Max Rocky Theresa and Gabi were seeing them out Carmen said she'd cry too much she couldn't handle it so she said goodbye In the morning Kai was playing up and it was making Alex really anxious "The flight isn't for another 2 hours so relax I'm sure everything will run smoothly" Rocky said hopefully they'd checked in already and were sitting in the waiting area "Dad I need to go bathroom" Kai moaned "I'll take him" said Max he took his hand and Kai skipped ahead "Have you got everything just make sure" Theresa said "Yes mum it's all in the bag" she had asked her that about 8 times and it was getting really annoying they were both pretty miserable today besides from the whole getting up super early thing "Do you need anything to eat I can run to McDonalds for you" said Gabi "No its fine" Justin said "Yeah I'm not hungry don't worry" Alex said "Ok" Gabi said there was an awkward silence no one was talking "So um ate you moving in straight away" asked Rocky out of the blue "Um yeah we have the keys and everything so.." "Cool" all of a sudden Kai was running towards them holding eating a packet of candy with Max slowly walking behind eating a burger "Max why would you give him that at 10 in the morning what were you thinking" said Alex "Come on guys he wanted it so I got it for him" Justin rolled his eyes "Just because he wanted it doesn't mean you should give it to him" "it's just candy dad I'll get hyper with or without it" said Kai everyone started to giggle except for Justin and Alex. Alex grabbed the packet off him "Hey" he said "You can have it later Uncle Max shouldn't have bought this for you anyway" Alex said while looking at Max who didn't see what the big deal was.

**4 Months Later**

It had been tough adjusting to the new house and the area but they were getting youst to it and the neighbours were really nice to the right was a girl named Sonny she was married to CDC/ Chad Dylan Copper but he was mainly in LA filming his show Mackenzie Falls to the Left was a 35 year old single mum Susie who had 4 kids Tyler who was 7 him and Kai really got along, Sydney who was 10 she was really shy and rarely talked, Keera who was 14 she really liked Alex she was always telling her she was like a big sister and then there was Kyle who was 13 his mum was always telling him off for something . Alex was glad that the neighbours were so nice because when Justin was at work and Kai was at school she was at home. The gallery wasn't finished yet so she had to wait for that to be done. On her second week there Susie took her around the area and showed her where the malls shops and other places were she was so grateful. Kai was doing ok at the new school he had only got in trouble once or twice…. I guess it was a start every now and again he'd say he wanted to go back to New York but the past couple weeks he hadn't bought it up. Justin worked from 8.30 till almost 6 so she only really saw him in the evening and even then he still had to do work in his office but weekends were good they did stuff together. For the past few weeks Alex was constantly vomiting and feeling dizzy she had a feeling she knew what was going on but she was scared to make sure. She was basically avoiding the whole thing and it had been about 6 weeks and she finally decided to do a test. She decided to take one of them digital tests to see how far along she was. Her legs were shaking and her heart was racing a no one was home luckily. All kinds of thoughts were running through her head what if she was pregnant Kai was hard enough and they hadn't talked about having more. It was time she put the whit sick in focus… positive she wasn't surprised but when she saw how long 12 weeks that shocked her 3 months already. She started crying she had no idea how he was going to react he basically just started this job. She suddenly realised the time 3.00pm Kai was supposed to be picked up by now she quickly dried her eyes fixed her hair a bit and ran downstairs shut the front door and got in the car. She walked into the school building 10 minutes late wasn't that bad she thought there was a few kids with their parents walking out while showing them the work that they did. She walked into the classroom and saw the teacher talking to Kai "I'm sorry I'm a little late there was a little traffic" Alex lied the Mrs Robins just smiled and fixed her glasses "It's fine" Kai ran up and hugged her he never really did that and it was nice "Mum guess what I got a certificate for good behaviour" This was great she was really happy "That's great sweetie" "Yeah he's being doing well the past couple weeks" said Mrs Robins "I can't wait to tell dad later" he smiled "He'll be really proud of you" she said.

Should she tell him tonight give it a few days she honestly didn't know she was in the kitchen cooking when she felt two arms around her waist and a kiss on her neck he was home she turned around and kissed him "How was your day" he just smiled "The same I have to tell you something?" "What" "In six months I have to go on some business trip for about 2 weeks" 6 months that's when the baby was due her smile faltered "Um do you have to" "Well it's a big case" he said "Yeah but do you have to is it optional" "Not really why" "I was just wondering" "It's only two weeks" she was mad but it wasn't the right time to tell him so she just turned around he knew what she was doing "Oh come on the silent treatment Alex" she didn't answer she just continued with what she was doing. He just walked out the room and left her alone she turned back around and realised he was gone she just started crying. She didn't want to be angry she really didn't. Dinner was silent they didn't really talk except Kai who told them both all about his day.

"How long are you going to be like this" Justin asked her .They were in the bedroom and she had just got out the shower Justin rolled his eyes "You can be so immature sometimes" she pretended as if she didn't hear that "Well you can be selfish sometimes" she retorted "Oh come on how am I being selfish its two weeks some people go on business trips for months I'm doing it for you and Kai and you know it" she turned around and faced him "You have no idea" "No idea about what Alex" he shouted "Keep your voice down Kai might hear us" He walked over to her and she looked down "What's wrong you're not making any sense" "Just don't go on that business trip" "Why" "Because….because that's when that's when the baby's coming Justin" he looked confused "I'm 3 months" he didn't know what to say was she serious "Your pregnant" he said "How long have you known" "I took a test today I had a feeling a few weeks ago but I shrugged it off" Alex admitted she hated keeping things from him it wasn't worth it "Well why didn't you say that before of course I won't go I can't miss the birth of are Child" Justin said she just smiled at him "So you're not mad you don't think it's too early I mean we haven't talked about it and you just started the new job" he put his hands on her shoulders "Of course I'm not mad its fine we'll be fine don't worry" he said hugging her. That was all the reassurance she needed.

Theresa's and Carl's wedding was in a few days and they were flying out today. They decided not to say anything about the baby for now it was her mums wedding weekend and she didn't want ruin it by stealing the thunder. Rocky and Max picked them up from the airport Max was so excited he missed them a lot him and Kai kept playing fighting. Everyone kept gushing over them saying how much they missed them and that they were visiting soon and what life is like in Florida she felt as if all eyes were on her. When Theresa asked her if she wanted a drink she declined but not making it obvious she just said 'Not now' Alex was kind of worried about how the bridesmaid dress was going to fit she was four months now and she had a bump but she wore baggy clothes to cover it but the dress would probably be close fitted. Theresa took them to the bridal shop where she got it from so Alex Gabi and Stacey Carls daughter could try it on "There it is I went for a turquoise because I love that colour" It was a lovely dress it was long and had a tie neck "It's really pretty Theresa" Stacey said "Thanks well go try them on" she said while handing them one each.

That's exactly what she was afraid of it was obvious she was pregnant when she put that thing on "Mum I need a bigger size" Alex said from the changing room "Alex that's your size I made sure" "Yeah buts it's a little tight" "We'll let me see" Theresa said "No um you can't it's embarrassing" Alex said "I'm your mum you don't need to be embarrassed" Theresa said Alex who was still trying to cover it as much as possible replied "It is" "Ok what size were you thinking" "Um 10" "Alex you're a 6 you look the same as you did 4 months ago" Alex was seriously running out of ideas but she never got time to answer "Let me see it look…" Theresa eyes were wide as she saw Alex's bump "Alex" "Mum I'm I can explain" Theresa just hugged her "Another baby Alex this is great" "It is" Alex said a little confused "Of course oh gosh you didn't think I'd be upset did you" "Well I wasn't sure Mum it's your wedding weekend I was going to tell you after" Theresa sighed "Honey I'm even happier now it doesn't matter that I found out before we just won't tell anybody right?" Alex smiled at her mum "Yeah so about the dress" "10 coming up" Alex just laughed.

REVIEWS PLEASE.


	10. Chapter 10

**Not What We Thought**

**Chapter 10**

Theresa and Carls big day was here and Theresa was panicking. Her Alex, Gabriella and Stacey were getting ready. "Mum do you need some water" Gabriella asked looking concerned "No sweetie I'm just a little nervous" Theresa said slowly breathing in and out "Mum things will run smoothly it will be fine" Alex reassured her. Stacey was helping Theresa with her veil "You look beautiful mum" Alex smiled "Thank you sweetie you all look great" she said looking at the here girls. All of a sudden the door opened and Theresa's father came in "Sweetie the cars outside" Theresa stood up "I'm coming dad" she replied. This was it…

The ceremony was lovely and Alex cried a lot she was just so happy for her mum seeing her so happy it put a smile on her face. "I now pronounce you man and wife" said the priest with that Carl kissed Theresa and everyone clapped and cheered it was great. At the reception Alex's family kept asking her and Justin when they could visit and how life in Florida was it was overwhelming. Everyone kept offering her a drink but every time she had to refuse she's actually surprised no on caught on or didn't question her. Kai kept running around with all the other kids and at one point they couldn't find him. When Theresa threw the bouquet Gabi caught it and Troy got embarrassed it was hilarious but she told him not to worry she wasn't expecting a proposal but all the guys wound him up and just said she was saying that which made him scared. The first dance was so nice everyone gathered around and joined in after. "Have a great time" Alex said while hugging her mum and Carl they were going to Dubai for their honeymoon everyone put money together it was their wedding gift "I'll call you" Theresa said and her and Carl descended to the car. Everyone waved as they drove away.

"Ok so I was wondering if we could visit in about 8 weeks you've been there for a while" Carmen said while everyone was eating "Ok yeah that would be great" Justin said "Ok mum I'm coming as well I love Florida" said Max "Could you like come live with us" asked Kai "Actually that's sounds great" Max said not seeing the problem with the idea "Great mum dad uncle Max is going to live with us" "Max you weren't serious were you" Rocky asked "Yeah you weren't serious?" asked Alex Jerry decided to change the topic before this discussion got any further "How's your job Justin" "Great" he replied. Ok it was time to tell everyone "Mum, Dad we have to tell you something" Justin said a little shakily "Are you moving back?" Asked Carmen although she was happy for them she missed them loads "No" Justin said "Let them talk" said Jerry they looked at each other. Kai didn't know either because they weren't sure how he'd handle it most of his friends has brothers and sisters so they hoped he'd love it but they couldn't be sure. They held each other's hand on the table "Um well" Alex said nervously "Ok how do I put this ok there's going to be…" before she finished Max finished for her "There's going to be another Russo right your pregnant" how did he know that they both thought. Everyone's face was shocked "Is that true" Carmen asked "Yeah ere having another baby" Justin said "Congratulations" Jerry said everyone looked so happy but they couldn't read Kai's expression "Max how did you know" Justin asked "Are you seriously asking that" Max asked "It's pretty obvious isn't it" Alex's eyes widened "Oh my gosh am I fat!" she said "No" he said Rocky whacked the back of his head "I'm sure that's not what he meant sweetie" Carmen said giving Max the angry annoyed face "If I'm fat you can tell me" she cried and walked out of the kitchen. Everyone turned to Max "What's wrong with you" Rocky said to him "I didn't mean she was fat just kind of noticed her bump that's all" "its fine I'll got talk to her" Justin said and walked off.

"Lexi he didn't mean that" Justin said sitting beside her on the bed "But that must be what you're thinking right" she asked him "No of course not your pregnant" she shook her head "Soon you'll think I'm so fat and when the baby's here the weight won't go and then you won't want to touch me again right and you might start wondering and I won't blame you" "What are you talking about you aren't fat ok that's ridiculous" he said to her "You know sometimes Max says things and they come out wrong don't worry your perfect" he said and kissed her lightly "We better get down there" she laughed.

"Alex again I'm sorry" Max said "it's fine I overreacted I guess it's the hormones" she said "Another Russo this is great we are going to throw the biggest baby shower for you guys right Rocky" Carmen said cheerfully oh god this is why they shouldn't have said anything it's just too they wouldn't mind not having one "Yeah I could help" Rocky said not seeing the problem "Mum we don't need a baby shower" Justin said "No you're having this is going to be so exciting" Carmen hugged them both and left the room "I apologize for what's about to happen" Jerry said dramatically "Dad can't you just talk to her" Justin asked "Your funny son" he replied.

She was happy she was married had a child and one was on the way…but she never saw him and when she did it was brief. When he came home it was around 8 now and on the weekends he was too busy and it was bugging her a lot they hadn't gone out as a married couple for at least 6 months it was ridiculous. Kai was in his room doing his homework and she was in the living room eating a sandwich this was her second one and she still felt hungry she heard the front door slam shut and Justin walked in "Hey how you feeling" "Fat" she mumbled "Oh come on you're not fat you're glowing" he said "You have to say that I'm your wife" she said talking a bite out of her sandwich "Your pregnant not fat so don't think that ok" he said sternly and she nodded "The food in the kitchen" she said "Thanks" he said and quickly kissed her on the cheek "Where's Kai" "Upstairs in his room doing his homework "Really" Justin said not buying it "Yeah he's doing great at school and on Friday he has that soccer game" "Are you going" he asked her "Yeah… but he wants you to come to" she said kind of asking him to come but not saying it "I have no idea with work I'll try" but she knew that was a no… as always. Kai was sad that his dad missed all his things at school he'd never say he was but Alex could tell by his face. When they were in New York Justin was always around him and Kai were so close but things change. He walked out of the room and she sighed. All of a sudden Kai ran into the living room "Finished my work…finally" he said giving an exaggerated sigh and rubbing his for head she just laughed "Great can you get it and show it to me" "Yeah and did I hear dad come in" "Yeah" "Is he coming to my game on Friday" he said hopefully "Um he's not sure" she said she could see the upset in his face "Maybe Jay could come" Jay was the guy across the street he was about 25 he got on really well with Kai and sometimes came over and helped Alex when Justin wasn't around he didn't really know Jay came over if he did he probably wouldn't be happy so she decided to keep it to herself "Maybe" she said.

As Alex expected Justin couldn't make the game so she asked Jay to come along to support Kai. His team won he scored a goal which made him really happy that was the first time he'd done that Alex and Jay cheered for him the whole time. When the game had finished Matt offered to take Kai for ice cream Alex thought that was really sweet.

They got home around 5.30 and Alex invited Jay in as soon as they got in Kai ran to his room to play his video games. Alex and Jay went into the kitchen "You've got a great kid there" he smiled "Thanks" just as she said that her phone rang "I have to take this" she said "Go ahead". She walked into the hallway.

_**Hey Lexi**_

_**Hey Baby when you coming home, I miss you**_

_**I miss you too I'll be home In an hour, so how was Kai's game **_

_**Great he scored and they won the game so he's really happy**_

_**That's great so do you need anything I could run to the store on my way back**_

_**No its fine**_

_**Ok love you**_

_**Love you to**_

"Was that Justin" Jay asked Alex slightly jumped not expecting him to be right behind "Um yeah" she said still a little shaken "You know I can't understand how he can leave a beautiful pregnant girl like yourself home alone" he said sweetly "It's fine I understand why he's doing it but it hurts sometimes" she said looking down so he couldn't see the sadness in her eyes but she was unsuccessful with that. He walked over to her "I understand it hurts when the person you love isn't around that much" he said putting his arm around her shoulders that made her feel a bit weird but he was being nice so she shrugged it off "You're a great friend Jay" Alex smiled she said to him as they both walked into the kitchen "But what I said before is true he should be home more" "Yeah I know" she admitted "Do you want a drink" "Yeah coffee if you don't mind" he smiled " Great" she said and walk to the cabinet he looked at her as she did a huge grin grew on his face.

"So how long have you been together if you don't mind me asking?" Jay said curiously "Since I was 14 I know he's the one and I don't think that will change" she smiled gazing at her wedding ring "I still need to find that person" "You will" Alex reassured him "I mean your great how could you not" She smiled but what she didn't know is he had his eye on her.

She heard the front door close and turned around "Finally your home" she smiled "How's my favourite girl" "I'm better now" he walked closer to her "Well you are my favourite girl but I was talking about my other one" he said as she slightly rubbed her stomach she rolled her eyes and smiled "Why don't you ask her" he gave her a confused look "OW" "That was just a slight kick" "Well maybe to you because you can't feel it but that hurt this is the second time today" Justin kissed her "Better?" he asked "Kind of" she smiled and kissed him again "Ewe" they both turned around and saw Kai who looked totally grossed out "There's nothing wrong with kissing" Alex stated "Yes there is especially at your age" "Are age, Kai we aren't that old in fact we aren't old" "Whatever I get it your in denial" Justin tried to stifle his laughter Alex didn't know what to say she was gobsmacked "Anyway Dad I want to tell you all about the game and Jay" Oh shoot she thought "Jay? Jay who" "Mums friend" Justin turned too Alex "He came over today" Kai really wasn't helping "Oh really" Justin said "Kai why don't you go to your room and I'll come up in a sec and we can talk all about your game" "Ah man I have to wait again Jheez" he said and trudged out to the kitchen.

"So let me get this straight you make friends with a guy from across the street and you don't think that I should know" Justin said trying not to yell "I don't see the big deal" Alex replied "Ok let me rephrase it MY WIFE MAKES FRIENDS WITH A GUY FROM ACROSS THE STREET AND DOSENT TELL ME WHY IS SOMETHING GOING ON" he yelled "I can't believe you Justin he's a friend okay get over it and how dare you go there ok what about that Jessica girl at the office" she retorted "Come on I barely talk to her just stay away from the dude ok" "No I don't remember the part in are vows where I said you're the boss of me" "And having him near my kid what if this guy gets the wrong idea and thinks you like him like that" "He won't" Justin rolled his eyes "Whatever" he said and stormed out. "Your being a baby" Alex yelled and crossed her arms.

"Dom you like this Jay guy" Justin asked Kai "Yeah he's great he comes over quite a lot and he helped me with my homework when I was stuck Mum likes him to and I bet you will he's great" had he really not been around.

"Thanks Jay for helping I always overdo it with the shopping" Alex said as they walked in the door "It's fine happy I'm to help" "Your just the most awesome guy I mean you barely no me and Kai and now you've become almost family" he smiled at her "Well what can I say" he said trying not to sound like a big shot.

"Let me guess coffee" She laughed "Yeah" he said happily he couldn't believe she remembered that "2 sugars" "You remembered "Yeah" she said as she put the two cups on the table and sat down there was an awkward silence. "Alex" Jay said nervously "Yeah" she said "Um I really like you" "I like you too I think we'll be good friends and I want you to meet Justin so he knows you if I manage to persuade him" she sighed he reached his hand out on the table close to where hers was "No Alex I mean I really like you" she looked at him as if he was mad "What" she said in a confused voice "I mean we've been spending a lot of time together these past couple weeks" Jay said "Yeah as friends" Alex said getting up and holding her stomach feeling a slight kick "But I think we can be more than that come on Alex I know you care about me" "No I don't Jay" she shouted "I never did I'm married and have a son and a baby on the way" she said pointing to her stomach "That doesn't stop some people" he stated "Don't act like your confused and you didn't see this coming" he said "I love Justin me and you will never happen I'm happy ok" "Come on Alex you're not happy your always saying how he not her" "Don't tell me what I'm feeling ok" he stood up and walked closer to her "Come on Alex" "GET OUT" she yelled "Just leave" "FORGET EVERYTHING THEN YOUR MAKING A MISTAKE" he yelled and walked out the kitchen and within seconds she heard the front door slam. Justin was right as always what had she done she'd made him feel she was interested did she lead him on by accident.

Carmen, Max and Rocky had flown in two days ago and were staying for 3 weeks. Justin was still mad about the whole Jay situation and Alex still wasn't talking to him after he came on to her she still can't believe she couldn't see the signs. Carmen was already going OTT for this baby shower and it was driving Alex mad "Justin I don't want all this" Alex said "I know but it makes her happy this is the first girl she's really excited please it's just one day" "I don't even know what's planned and I'm scared" she said he was just about to reply when Rocky walked in "Alex you can't be here for the whole day so where going to the mall" Rocky said "Um" "Carmen said no buts we have to be out of here in 15" the both looked at her "That's all" she said and walked out of the kitchen "How comes you don't have to leave" "Baby showers are women's things thank god" Alex gave him a glare and whacked the back of his head "Owe" "What was that for" she didn't reply she just left and saw Carmen "Alex did Rocky give you the message" Carmen asked she had a clipboard in her hand "Um yeah I'm just getting ready" "Sweetie are you ok you look tired" "Yeah couldn't sleep but I'll be fine".

"Can you at least give me a hint on what's going to happen" Alex asked Rocky as she looked through the maternity clothes on the rack "Sorry I'm sworn to secrecy all I can say is that you'll love it" "I hate surprises just a hint" Rocky rolled her eyes "Ok I'll give you a hint" "So" Alex said "The hint is…I'm not telling you" laughed Rocky Alex rolled her eyes and handed Rocky the clothes she'd chosen "Do you really need all this Justin said you got clothes like a week ago" "Don't question me I'm pregnant" "Ok we'll get all of them" "Thank you" Alex smiled.

"Justin!" Alex yelled from the car "I think my air drum burst" Rocky groaned. "Oh my gosh what's happened are you ok" he asked worriedly Alex looked at him confused "Why wouldn't I be ok I just wanted you to help me bring these bags in" "Well you didn't have to yell like that" "Tell me about it" whispered Rocky "What" Alex said "Um nothing" she said quickly "Ok so I'm going to take these in and you can get the rest" and with that she walked into the house "I'm sorry about that" "It's fine I understand" she replied honestly.

"So Alex Justin what's your favourite cake flavour like of all time" Max asked "Mines chocolate" Alex said "Red Velvet" Justin said "I'm not a fan on Red Velvet so just chocolate" Alex said "No both" Justin said looking at her "Ignore him just go with chocolate" Max looked so confused "So two separate ones" .

Max and Rocky had been asked to take Justin and Alex out for the day Carmen and Jerry didn't want them anywhere near the house they were in the mall "So do you guys want to catch a movie I heard **American Pie the Reunion** is hilarious" said Rocky "Yeah I heard that too" Max said "Ok I wouldn't mind catching a film" Justin said "Well I don't want to so where not" Alex moaned "I want to eat" "We just came out the food court" "And" "Ok where going to see the movie" Justin said "Nowhere not" said Alex "Okay why do you guys always argue I'm sorry but it's so annoying" Max said looking irritated "Max" Rock said and lightly hit him "I'm sorry but it's true when you guys were in New York everything was great" Max said "Things change Max" Justin said Alex shrugged "Justin's just being a jerk but he'll get over it he just needs to grow up" "Says the girl who lets strangers in my house" Justin mumbled "Should we leave you alone to talk" Asked Max as him and Rocky slightly backed away "No because even if we did talk Alex would do what she wanted to do as always" Justin smiled "Maybe if you were home more we wouldn't be having these problems" she retorted "Ok me and Rocky are going call us in an 1 hour bye" with that Max grabbed Rocky's arm and they walked away as fast as they could. They both just stood there. Justin looked at Alex threw the corner of his eye "What" she said and crossed her arms "What" he mimicked "Your so annoying" Alex said "Your so annoying" he mimicked again "Why are you being like this he's just a friend" Well he's not anymore but Justin didn't need to know that she didn't need an I told you so "Because you didn't tell me and I'm just not comfortable with it ok you should understand that I mean what message are you sending to are kid any guy can come over and mum lets that happen" "Justin he's one person I don't like him in that way ok I love you big idiot if I didn't we wouldn't be married" she said as she fiddled with her long brunette wavy hair he didn't say anything "Are you still hungry" he asked her trying to avoid things she rolled her eyes "You are so ah!" she said trying not to be loud.

" So glad we got out of there, there acting like kids it's ridiculous" Max moaned "Maybe the whole baby shower will distract them a bit" Rocky said "I hope so there the most annoy people when there fighting". Max said just then he got a text

_**Son everything's ready and set up come back**_

_**Dad**_

"They're ready" Max said "Ok well text Justin and tell him to meet us at the car" "Great Idea" "Well that's me" Max rolled his eyes "You always have to let me know you're the smart one"

They were in the car on the way home "So have you guys sorted out your problems" Max said using air quotes for problems they both didn't say anything and he looked at Rocky who gave him a I don't have a clue face "Okay silence that's so what adults do" Rocky used her hands to tell him to be quiet because it wasn't helping.

"Ok I'm going to go inside just to make sure their ready you three wait here" Rocky said and entered. "Ok are you guys going to be like this for the whole day" "No okay" Justin said "We'll smile when we go inside" Ma rolled his eyes "Alex" he said "I'm fine great" she lied just then Rocky came back out ok you guys everything's done".

There was baby balloons everywhere and just then everyone came from the corner and crushed them into hugs and I mean Gabi, Theresa, Carl, Carmen, Jerry, Troy, London, Zeke, Harper, Bailey Maya and even Zack Cody the neighbour Susie, Sonny and a friend Alex had made called Lizzie. "Wow everyone's here" Alex said in a state of shock "Thank you" Justin said as Theresa hugged him. "Well I better get out of here this is a girls thing right" Justin said and all the guys nodded "No way you're staying" Carmen said sternly "Why" Max whined "Because I said so" everyone got quiet "He doesn't have to Carmen its fine" Alex said "No he's staying all of you guys are" Carmen said sternly.

"Ok everyone where going to do a quick game you may need a few dollars" Carmen said everyone looked at her confused "Ok everyone's going to place a bet for when they think the baby will be her" "Jerry will hand out the cards and I'll tell you what to do when he does" as she said that Jerry started handed paper and pens around just as he did that Kai ran in "Mum I'm bored" "Why don't you run over to mine Tyler's there playing videogames" "Can I" "Yeah sure" Alex said and in 2 seconds they heard the front door slam "Ok Justin whens Alex due date "July 20th" "Ok so everyone guess a day when they think she'll be born write Alex's name on it and your name and the money your betting on" everyone nodded "What if she's not born on any of the days we choose" Troy said "The closest person wins" Carmen confirmed "Say someone guessed the 19TH and someone guessed the 21st who would win" Max asked "They'd spilt it" Carmen said and clapped her hands together "But what if…" "Max be quiet" Rocky said "Ok for sure I'll win I'm the perfect guesser" Maya said as she wrote a date down "What day are you guessing" Bailey asked "Well if I told you you'd probably copy me so I'm not going to" she smiled Bailey rolled her eyes "It's just a game" "Exactly" Maya said leaving Bailey confused.

"Ok so they next game is Baby Stroller Olympics in the garden there's three prams and 3 fake babies there's an obstacle course and the first person to the finishing line wins bearing in mind that if you hit the obstacles a 1 second penalty is added on so I need three volunteers" Max shoot his hand up "This will be awesome" Rocky did to "I'm in" "Ok one more person Justin" "No I'm cool watching" he said quietly "Ok someone else Harper" "Um okay" she said not sounding too sure "So me Justin and Alex will judge ok everyone out into the garden".

"GO" Alex shouted Max quickly strapped the fake baby in and started Rocky was having trouble with the clip but was just a little behind meanwhile Harper was treating the fake baby like a real one and was taking forever but she managed to nearly catch up. Ma was hitting a lot of obstacles and had the buggy all over the place but Rock seemed to be very careful and cautious as she ran along same with Harper except she was going 10 times slower. Max hit the finish line first with Rocky and Harper shortly behind. "Yes I'm Victorious knew I'd beat you ladies" he laughed "Um Max Rocky won" Alex said "What are you people blind I crossed the finishing line before her" he huffed "In your face" Rocky said "Yeah you did but you hit so much obstacles it added an extra 10 seconds to your time and Rock was only 4 seconds behind you so she's the winner" Justin clarified. "Ok" I lost I admit it he said putting his hands up "Ok your prize is a reusable water bottle" Carmen said Max just started laughing suddenly I'm not so sad about losing" he laughed

They were both so overwhelmed with the presents they'd received changing bags. Quilts baby clothes furniture basically everything you could imagine. "Thank you so much everyone this is great" Justin everyone just said its fine it was the least we could do. And the cake was delish well the two cakes everyone had a bit of each and it was divine Jerry's brother owned a few Italian bakery's and there cakes were the best. "Maybe Kai might want to come back now before we finish this" laughed Max "I'll call Keera on her phone and tell her to drop him it's getting late said.

_**Hi sweetie how have the kids been**_

_**Great no problems **_

_**Awesome now listen Hun can you drop Kai off**_

_**How can I drop Kai off**_

_**Don't be silly just come out of the house and come over here**_

_**But Kai isn't here mum**_

_**But we sent him over a little while ago**_

_**Then why isn't he here**_

_**Keera this isn't a joke where is he**_

_**Mum honestly I'm panicking right now**_

Everyone looked at Susie Justin and Alex knew something was wrong "What's happened" Justin said worriedly Susie tried to not looked to panicked but she was obviously doing a bad job "Are you okay" asked Lizzie "Its Kai um Keera said he never came over" she said slightly stuttering "I don't get it he, he went over I don't understand" Alex said choking on every word Justin was in a state of shock this was every parent's nightmare. Kai was missing….


	11. Chapter 11

**Not What We Thought **

**Chapter 11**

"I'm calling the police" Theresa said hysterically as she fumbled with her phone her hands shaking. Alex was so numb she couldn't process what was happening it was like a horrible nightmare that she desperately wanted to wake up from. Just then the front door knocked and Justin ran hoping it was Kai unfortunately it wasn't "Hi Justin" Hayley said cheerfully "I'm so sorry I'm this late the flight was delayed" she noticed how torn and broken he looked "Justin what's wrong" Hayley asked sympathetically "Its um Kai" he said crying "He's missing" he said quietly Hayley didn't know what to say there was nothing she could say she just hugged him.

"Alex do you want a drink or anything sweetie" Carmen said drying her eyes Alex didn't answer her "Where's Justin" Alex frantically said "He's gone looking remember he left a few minutes ago him Max Rocky Maya Hayley Bailey and Harper" Theresa said she had just got off the phone with the police who were on their way "He can't be missing I mean he must be hiding you know Kai always pulling a joke" she said in denial. No one said anything what were you supposed to say.

"Mrs Russo" one of the Cops said "We know this is hard but we need to ask you a few questions" he said sounding very understanding "Okay" she said shakily as Gabriella tried to comfort her "Um when you last saw him was he out of character in anyway" Alex just started crying Gabi hugging her "We understand what you're going through" The other cop said "You have no idea what she's going through so stop saying that" Gabi said "Gabi these the officers are just trying to help" Theresa said to her "Please stop " Alex pleaded "I just want Kai back I want my baby to come through that door" she said she felt so alone and scared where was he? Was he safe? Was he even… she couldn't think like that she just couldn't. "Could someone call Justin please" Alex begged "I'd like to talk to him" Gabi picked up her phone dialled and handed it to Alex who's hand was shaking.

_**Justin**_

_**Alex I don't know what to say I'll find him**_

_**Please come back the police are here**_

_**Alex I need to find him**_

_**Justin the police want to talk you come back and have the others search I need you here**_

_**Lexi**_

_**Justin please**_

_**I'm on my way**_

"Alex needs me to go back the police want to talk" Justin said "Go back we'll look its fine you need to be there with her" Hayley said "Definitely" said Max who looked so frightened.

"What was he wearing" "You guys need to be out there looking for my son not asking these stupid questions" Justin yelled "Justin please" Alex begged "Mr Russo we understand your concern and worry but we need to know the slightest details to help find Kai" "Ok" Justin sighed.

Once everyone was questioned the police left with the information they had and said they'd be looking.

The police were searching and so was the family and most people in the area Alex couldn't sleep or eat neither could Justin they were worrying too much. Max would go out looking every morning and Rocky would help by handing out flyers. It had been a week and the reporters were already at their door. "Those people are sick" Maya said looking disgusted everyone was in the living room making more posters and going and checking the internet for updates Justin and Alex wouldn't leave their room. "Can someone please make sure they eat especially Alex she needs her strength for the baby it isn't helping" Gabi said "She won't even talk they both wont" Troy sighed.

Susie was over with her kids helping in the house as much as she could "where's Kai" Tyler asked he had no idea what was going on he was too young to understand. Alex was there when he said that and just started crying again "Your such a little idiot shut up" Keera shouted at him "Keera its fine he doesn't get it" Alex said "He needs to just shush though why are you always so stupid" she said "What did I do" he asked confused.

The police thought it would be a good idea to do a Television appeal so Justin and Alex along with Jerry did one. It was so hard sitting in front of the police reporters and the public, Alex couldn't speak she was too choked up to even talk.

Everyone was making posters campaigning and getting the word out because the police said that the smallest information could give them a lead. His face seemed to be on every news report and all the newspapers everyone in Florida or the whole of America Knew Kai Russo's face or had heard about him.

14 days…14 agonising days waiting for something anything even a siting was hope but nothing absolutely nothing but they weren't losing hope they'd find him if it was the last thing they'd do.

Wasn't that good but please review


	12. Chapter 12

**Not What We Thought**

**Chapter 12**

Once the appeal was on television the police had got a few phone calls of sightings two in Connecticut and one in Virginia so the police were looking in those areas. Some of the sightings may have just been a bot that looked very similar but a few said they saw him with a guy. One person said they saw a child that looked a lot like Kai in a fast food place with a man around 2 days after he went missing he appeared happy but apparent did ask when he was going home apparently the guy said soon and that they were having fun anyway why would he want to go back. The lady didn't know about the child being missing but when she saw the appeal on television she called. She described the guy as bout 5''10 dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

Justin was just staring into space and Alex had her head on is shoulder "Justin I'm so scared" he just kissed her head "You're not alone on that one" "Why do people do things like that" she asked him "There are twisted people in the world Lexi" tears streamed down her face "Justin what happens if.." "Alex please" Justin said not wanting to hear what she was going to say next "I need to get out of here I feel ill" and with that she got up and walked out the bedroom leaving Justin alone.

Alex came down the stairs "Sweetie are you okay" asked Theresa "No mum my baby's missing" Alex yelled "Alex do you want anything" asked Carl "What I want is for you to get out of our face's me and Justin don't need you guys asking us if we need anything or if where ok very second ok" she said and slammed out the front door "Where did she go" asked Bailey "She needs some air" Harper said.

As she stepped out the door two reporters started asking her questions she just walked past them like they didn't exist and eventually they left her alone. She was walking towards Jay's house she hadn't talked to him in a while and to be honest she didn't want to but maybe he could help maybe he saw Kai or saw someone with him any bit of information helped at this point. All the lights were off and it seemed very quiet. That was a bit weird Jay was usually home during the day that's why he was able to help Alex so much. She lightly knocked the door and stepped back a bit no answer, she then remembers she had his number on her phone so she dialled it and weirdly enough it went straight to voicemail "Mrs Russo" she turned around and saw 8 year old Rosa Kennedy who lived a few doors down "Hi" "Are you looking for Jay cause if you are he's not here anymore" "What do you mean" she asked not understanding what she was talking about "And Kai's with him" Alex didn't know what to say but got the nerve to speak up "What do you mean" Alex asked "They went in his car a few days ago so Kai isn't lost when Jay saw me he said that you knew and you were okay with it and not to say anything " Rosa said Alex couldn't breathe what she was hearing couldn't be true at this point she didn't feel like she could stand any longer so she slowly sat on the step leading to the house to try to collect her thoughts she suddenly remembered the description of the guy dirty blonde hair blue eyes 5''10 how could she have not thought about it "Sweetie did you hear them say they were going" Alex said literally breaking down Rosa walked on the step and sat next to her "I'm sorry he didn't" She couldn't believe this Justin was right and he'd probably hate her now she was to blame she knew Jay was mad the last time he saw her but she didn't ever think he'd want to hurt her that much she felt sick to her stomach should she tell the police well she had to this was her child but it was from an 8 year old her mum would have to give permission to give a statement Mrs Kennedy was helping as well so she probably would. Where had he taken Kai were they even in the country, was he safe she needed to know.

Alex had spoken to the police Mrs Kennedy was more than happy for Rosa to be interviewed, Justin knew that Jay may have taken Kai and saying he was mad would be an understatement he wouldn't even look at her anymore and that was killing her .

"I don't blame him" she cried "Alex he'll be fine trust me he's just a little angry he'll get over it you too have to be there for each other and he knows that" Hayley said to her "But he warned me and me being my stubborn self-thought he was overreacting this is all my fault if anything happens to my baby it's my fault" "No it's not how would you have known what his intentions were and what he was like" she said "I should never have let him think there was something there I was an idiot I shouldn't have let him in the house or anything I understand why Justin is so mad I can't blame ".

"Justin you have to be there for each other no matter that's you guys son and she's pregnant man don't be a jerk" Troy said to him "Man he's right" Zeke said "You guys won't understand if she hadn't made friends with the dude he wouldn't have got the wrong idea and maybe if she handed things differently he wouldn't have gone mad and taken off with are son it's partly her fault" "Justin come on don't be like that it's not her fault ok the only person to blame is that Jay" Max said.

"Rocky could you go get Justin and Alex the foods done" Carmen said she hadn't been sleeping well either "I can try" Rocky said and headed to the staircase Alex had been locked up in her room since yesterday and Justin was in one of the guestrooms. Rocky slightly knocked on Alex's door but there was no answer "Alex" she said trying not to be too loud "Um come in" "Carmen said the foods ready when you're ready" Alex turned to face her "It's fine I'm not eating" Alex sighed. "Um okay do you want anything" "It's fine honestly" Alex replied and with that Rocky lightly shut the door.

She knocked on Justin's room door but he didn't answer so she went back downstairs "Anything" Carmen asked "No luck" Rocky sighed "Where's Max" "He's out looking with Gabi" Carmen turned around and literally broke down "Rocky I don't know what where going to do if we can't find him what's going to happen I'm so scared" "We will find him we just have to stay positive and keep doing what where doing they have leads" she said. Carmen nodded.

The police wanted to talk to Alex about Jay find out why he may have done this "How did you meet him" "I usually picked Kai up from school and sometimes we went shopping and a couple months back he saw me struggling to bring the stuff in so he offered to help so I accepted and we talked he said he was a mechanic and if I needed anything he just lived across the road" She noticed the police were writing this down "What was he like the last time you saw him" the other one asked "He told me he liked me more than a friend but I said that wasn't going to happen because I was married and I was a mother and pregnant and I loved my husband he got really mad and said something like you'd shouldn't haven't done that or something I didn't think anything of it I just thought well that was an end of a friendship" "What did Kai feel about him" "He liked him they had fun together" "What was Kai like when he noticed Jay wasn't around as much" "He just asked where he was and I told him he was busy I couldn't exactly tell him the situation" "Ok I think that's enough for now" one of them said "We may come back later for more information but thank you for your time" Alex got up and followed them out.

The police searched Jays home and found that most of his clothes were gone his safe had been cleared and there was piles of letters in his letter box. To them it was looking as if he had done a runner. They had went through Jays record and it turns out he wasn't as nice as he appeared to be. He had committed a few robberies and been in a tonne of fights. Alex felt like such an idiot falling for his lies and trusting him in her house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Not What We Thought**

**Chapter 13**

Whenever they talked it just turned into an argument "If anything happens it's on you" Justin said to Alex who was already crying enough "Well if you were around more" "Guys stop ok where's the love your sons missing and your yelling at your pregnant wife" Carmen shouted Theresa nodded "This has nothing to do with any of you just me and Alex she's the reason your grandson is not here she let this guy in our home and now he's took off with are kid" "You're a jerk" she whispered "If you hadn't got this job and we were still in New York this wouldn't have happened maybe I should have stayed and let you come up here alone" she cried "You should have told me how you were feeling" "What good would that have done" "I can't look at you right now I'm going out" he said and walked to the door she ran behind him "Please don't go" she said lightly touching his arm "I'm sorry please" he turned around how much she had been crying her cheeks were slightly puffy and her body was shaking. He didn't say anything he just walked out. She wasn't letting him walk off like that so she followed him and closed the door behind her "Justin" she yelled and yanked his arm making him turn around "I know you must hate me" "I don't hate you I could never hate you I…" he couldn't seem to finish his sentence "You can't even say you love me can you" he rolled his eyes "Of course I love you but this isn't about that it's about are son" just as he said that her phone started ringing from her cardigan pocket it was Jay Alex literally froze "Alex who is it" "Its him" she squeaked "Give it to me" "No you'll start yelling and he'll hang up I'll do it" she put it towards her ear.

_**Hey Alex how's things**_

The sound of his voice irked her

_**Where's my son Jay**_

_**Well he was with me but I'm not sure now maybe with the angels or something**_

_**I know your lying I know you are**_

_**Think what you want I just hope your last moments with him were special**_

With that he hung. She couldn't breathe everything was a blur. She was suddenly having flashbacks to when the doctor first put him in her arms his first steps first birthday everything "Alex what's happened what has he done" she just hugged Justin "He's gone he can't be he can't be no, no, no" she mumbled into his shirt he had no idea what she was talking about but he had a feeling "What did he say Alex" he asked her his eyes tearing up "He said he's with the angels" she said literally losing her balance but Justin kept her up "He's lying Alex he didn't do anything he just wants to scare us ok don't listen please" He begged her "I think I'm going to be sick" Alex said sitting herself on the pavement. Justin was filled with so much anger right now he didn't feel it was safe for him to be around anyone "Give me your phone Alex" "What" she said confused "I SAID TO GIVE ME YOUR PHONE" he yelled. Frightened by his outburst she took the device from her pocket and handed it to him her hand shaking he took it off her and began going through her contact list searching for Jays number once he found it he pressed call and put it too his ear to his surprise he answered

_**Listen this sick joke you're playing is ending now**_

_**It's just started Justin why do you care anyway work is more important than anything right**_

_**You shut up and bring my kid back I swear I'll kill you**_

_**Not a smart move man good guys like you don't do well in there**_

_**Trust me you haven't seen me angry**_

Alex was pretty scared of Justin at the moment and she had never been scared o him in her life I mean he was the cute sweet guy it was bizarre.

_**Just let it go and move on**_

_**If I ever see you your dead**_

_**I'm not worried whatsoever **_

Justin was sure he could hear a kid in the background: and no he wasn't hearing things

_**Put Kai on the phone now**_

_**No idea what our talking about dude **_

_**Your dead I swear just give it up you won't get anything out of it apart from Alex hating you even more**_

_**You don't deserve her she's stupid for staying with you at least I showed I cared**_

_**She's mine now get over it and bring my kid back**_

_**Don't you mean my kid? **_

He hung up again. "That son of a…." he didn't say the rest he wasn't much of a swearer.

With all the commotion going on outside Max was asked to see if things were ok when he stepped out he saw Alex sitting on the pavement crying and Justin yelling "Hey what's going on" Max asked running over to them "That guy he called I know he has him its definite" Justin shouted "Well let's call the cops maybe the can track where they are with the technology these days" Max stated. Justin nodded and helped Alex get up and followed Max back into the house

_**Meanwhile in a vacant house in Connecticut …**_

"Jay how much longer are you going to keep this up for I mean everyone will recognise the kid we've already had a few people looking at us funny" said Kelly his old friend from high school. Her first reaction was shock I mean he had taken off with someone's kid for goodness sake but he was an old friend and she couldn't turn her back on him no matter how illegal and crazy this was. "As long as I want to I mean she completely rejected me" he said shaking his head "Well she had her reasons" Kelly shrugged.

Just then a half asleep Kai walked in from the bedroom "Jay" he groaned "Can I go back to my mum and dad now you promised" he said his eyes watering Jay sighed "Not now just go back and sleep maybe in a few days" Jay told him with a serious face "But you promised" "Just shut up and go and sleep your giving me a headache" Kai ran back in the room frightened as hell. Jay had never shouted at him before.

He missed his mum dad he missed everyone. He didn't understand why he was here he wondered if his parents really knew where he was did they care. As he stepped into the cold bedroom he suddenly had an idea he locked the door and ran to the window and used all his strength to open it once he did he looked down it wasn't so far so he slowly leapt out and closed it back.

It was quite dark out but there were a few street lights so he just kept walking there wasn't anyone in sight as far as he could see. Something on the ground caught his attention it was a newspaper and it had his face on it. He picked it up and suddenly started running feeling frightened. Just in that second he knocked into guy who was wearing what appeared to be a cop uniform "Watch out" he said but when he saw the kids face and the newspaper he was holding he asked him a question "What's your name little guy" he asked "Kai" he replied a little frightened.

Justin had just got off the phone with the police and they said they were on their way. "He has some nerve calling" Gabi said "He obviously wants to get caught" Rocky commented. Everyone was eating while Justin and Alex were in the living room waiting for the police. Once they heard the knock Justin got on his feet and opened the door "Can you please come down to the station" Alex heard them say that and walked up behind Justin "Um yeah" Justin said "Alex go tell everyone where going".


	14. Chapter 14

**Not What We Thought**

**Chapter 14**

Max had agreed to go with them. They weren't sure what the point of this was Justin had given them the phone and they said they were going to do some work on it. They were in the corridor sitting down. Alex's eyes were wondering around suddenly she saw a boy from a distance. Whenever she saw a boy she got all emotional and upset to make matters worse he had the same dark hair as Kai and when he turned around she gasped. Something in her body made her spring to her feet was she dreaming she had done this a few days back and frightened the poor child but this was different she walked closer "Alex" Justin called not getting where she was going.

She couldn't hear him all she heard was that voice at the top of her head telling her to keep moving so she did. The boy was sitting there looking as if he was wondering where he was. She was probably only a few centimetres away now. Justin decided to follow behind a little concerned. Then the unexpected happened something they were so terrified they'd never hear again "Mum Dad" it was him it was really him they didn't what to say they cried of happiness. He was so happy he just ran towards them. Justin couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Just picture that happy family moment when the child runs into his parent's arms the one that makes you cry of happiness and gives you that sense of relief. If you were in that family moment you wouldn't be able to describe how you were feeling because they honestly couldn't. The cops smiled this was the amazing thing about their job.

They honestly didn't know how long it took for them to let go of him "Mum, Dad I love you but can breathe" he asked. They let go and Justin lifted him up. Max who was so happy to see him he tried to put a brave face on but inside he was panicking.

The tears just kept flowing for Alex "Mum don't cry" she smiled at him "We just missed you sweetie" "But Jay said you didn't mind" Kai said looking confused Justin's face just completely changed when he heard that name "Justin" Max warned not wanting Kai to see him angry. He took a deep breath "Will Jay be mad that I ran away" Kai asked "Ran away" Max said confused.

The police explain everything to them and Justin was furious he was on the run the police assured them they were looking.

"Are you ok" Alex asked him "Yeah mum" he said "Where's Jay" Kai asked "Gone…for good" Justin said plainly "But why" he asked "Buddy do you want to play a game on my phone" Max asked trying to distract him "Have you got **Temple Run"** he asked curiously "Yep who doesn't" Max said pulling out his Android. Alex looked up at Max and mouthed thank you he just mouthed back no problem.

"Why do they want to talk to me mum" he had no idea about the situation "Just to make sure you're ok sweetie me and dad will sit there with you" "Did I do something wrong" "No sweetie" she said and gave him a hug and a kiss on his head.

The police talked to Kai and now they were going home. The whole car ride home he hugged his mum. He was glad he was with them again. He didn't understand what was going on. Why was his dad so angry? And why was his mum so sad? He didn't get it.

Everyone was in the living room waiting that's all they could do right now and it was agonising the not know was so painful. They heard the front door open and their jaws just dropped but what they saw in front of them.

He was just swarmed with hugs. He had to admit he was liking the attention "Are you ok honey" Carmen cried in happiness "I'm fine Grandma" he smiled "Are you sure" asked Theresa "I'm sure". Everyone was just asking how he was and that they missed him.

Alex and Justin on each side of Kai's bed they had just got him to sleep. "He's back" she whispered stroking his arm "I just want to kill that guy" Justin said with an angry face "Can we just stop talking about him that's probably what he wants we've got are baby back" "He's roaming free your probably glad he escaped right are you planning on running away together" "Your ridiculous who are you" she cried. He didn't say anything. He just stormed out the room. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days just then Kai hal woke up "Mum" he mumbled "Its okay im here" she said holding back tears.

Review x

Vote on my profile for the Me and the Boss story

Who should Alex reunite with in LA?

Her Mum

Her Sister

An Ex


	15. Chapter 15

**Not What We Thought**

**Chapter 15**

**Few days later**

"Mum are you and dad getting a divorce" Kai asked worriedly while sitting down and finishing his toast. Rocky was at the sink washing the dishes and was alerted by his question "Anna at school her mum and dad got a divorce and now she never sees her dad". Alex honestly didn't know what was going on between them they didn't talk and he was staying in the guest room "No sweetie" she said quickly hugging him "Then why do you always cry" he asked "Allergies" she lied "Me and dad are great" she smiled. "Ok" he nodded "Can I go play on my Ds now I finished my breakfast" he begged "Go on but not too long" she told him with that he raced out the kitchen.

"Are you ok" Rocky asked sitting on the seat "I'm getting on" she sighed "Maybe we should all do something today let Kai see that things are fine" she suggested "But it's not" "You guys are grown just talk" "I guess I could try but he'll only avoid me" she said.

He was in the living surfing through the channels Alex looked on wondering how she was going to approach this. She took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the couch. She sat beside him he didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Justin we need to talk" she said "About what" at least he replied though not in the politest way but it was something "Kai asked me if we were getting a divorce" she said looking at him "What would make him think that" he said still looking at the TV "No idea" she said sarcastically "Judging by your tone I think otherwise" he said "Well why do you think he thought that Justin" she asked him wanting an answer now he shrugged "Your unbelievable" she said shaking her head "Are son knows there's something wrong" she said still not even getting a glimpse she was started to lose her cool and grabbed the remote from him switched the TV off and threw it across the room "What the hell Alex" he yelled.

"So the TV's more important than this marriage and are son" she asked "We don't need to talk about this now" he told her "Then when" she asked "Do you want this to work" she asked him "Don't ask questions you know the answer to Lexi" he groaned "I don't know the answer Justin I love you and things have to change" she told him seriously "I don't know why your making this out to be my fault who invited Jay in how do I know nothing happened" "I know that and I'm sorry you just have to trust me nothing did happen and I didn't want it to" she said "I just can't stand the fact that some other guy can make you happy" he said honestly "Justin its only you that makes me happy" she said moving a little closer on the couch "Only you" she whispered.

Just as she said that she felt a shot of pain in her back "Oh my god" she said "Are you ok" he asked she was two days late already "I'm not really in pain but I can definitely feel something" she said holding onto her stomach "Maybe we should go to the hospital" he suggested "My water hasn't broke…Justin I'm fine it's just a slight back ache" she said.

As she said that her water broke "Seriously" Alex said "Oh gosh are you feeling ok" He asked kneeling in front of her "Fine actually" she said "No pain or anything?" he asked "No" she said a little confused "Just relax I'll go get you something to drink" she nodded and he headed to the kitchen.

"You water broke and you're so calm and cool" Rocky said "Yeah pretty much" Alex said "So you've been like this for an hour" "Yeah Justin's taking me to the hospital now" "Ok well Carmen's gone shopping I'll just explain to her when she gets back".

Max, Rocky, Kai, Justin and Alex were outside the house Justin was getting the car ready "Mum where are and Dad going can I come?" Kai asked her. "You remember what we talked about the new baby" he nodded "Well she'll be here soon and me and dad have to go have her" she explained "So you'll be a big brother soon" she smiled and hugged him "When are you coming back" he asked "Soon" "Are you going to be ok" he asked her slightly crying he was pretty mature for his age "Of course don't worry sweetie it will be fine" she said and kissed the top of his head "You behave ok no problems" "I'll be good mum" he smiled "That's my boy".

**7 HOURS LATER**

The pain was getting agonising "just squeeze my hand when you feel pain ok" Justin said to her she just nodded "Isn't it time" she asked "No the nurse said your only 7 centimetres dilated it needs to be at least 10 before you can push" he said lightly stroking her hand she looked so scared and he picked up on that "Don't worry I'm here it will be fine trust me in a few hours or sooner we'll have are little girl" she smiled at him and just then she had a contraction she dug her nails into his hands "Owe" he said quietly "I'm sorry it's just" "I understand don't worry" "Justin…" the pain was awful but she had to say this "I'm…I'm so sorry" "Baby you don't need to say that we'll talk later ok" he said and kissed her forehead and lightly stroked her hair. "OH MY GOD" she screamed.

1 hour later and the Nurse said it was time "You're doing great" she said Alex was just screaming "Justin this is your entire fault never again ok" she yelled he didn't say anything he just rubbed her hand for comfort he knew she usually liked that "Nearly there sweetie she's crowning" said the other nurse Justin could see everything "AHHHH" she screamed "Baby you can do it" she used all the strength she could give and then she felt relief and a scream. "Congratulations it's a boy" the nurse smiled and place the new life on Alex's chest "What" they both said in utter shock "We were told a girl" Justin said a little confused "I'm sorry on rare occasions the doctors do make these mistakes" she explained "Good thing we painted the room yellow" she smiled looking down at the baby "Mr Russo would you like to cut the umbilical cord" the nurse asked " Go on" Alex said weakly so he did and it was just so he couldn't even find words.

"I just got a call from Justin Alex had the baby and there doing great" Carmen cheered "So she was born July 12 that means I won the bet yes! In your face" he said pointing at Rocky who rolled her eyes ""Anyway are we going over there" Rocky asked "Yeah this evening we have to tell Kai"

Alex was exhausted she had been sleeping for a while she rolled over and her eyes slowly opened. Justin was on the chair next to her holding their daughter he looked up at her and saw she was awake "Well this was a surprise" he smiled and so did she "I know" she whispered "Justin I love you" she smiled "I love you too and I love you "he said looking down at the baby who had his little hand wrapped around his little finger.

Carmen, Max, Rocky and Kai were following the nurse to the room "Grandma Can I give the balloon" "Sure sweetie" she said handing it to him "Remember Kai when we go in there your mum will be tired so not too much noise" Rocky said "Yeah and the baby may be sleeping" Max added he nodded "I won't" he promised "When you're ready" the nurse said and slightly opened the door….

"He looks exactly like you just like Kai was except he's bigger" Alex said while holding him next to Justin on the bed "he doesn't have my eyes though that's all yours" he said in that second he had an idea "I think I have a name" she said out of know where "Justin Jr. II" she said proudly she loved it named after his dad why didn't she think of that the first time "I'm not sure " Justin said honestly "Why it's perfect" she smiled "Ok but we'll just call him Junior" "I'm calling him Justin Junior" Alex told him "Ok" Justin laughed.

Just then the door opened and they turned around and saw the nurse Carmen, Max, Rocky and Kai who were all smiling…

Awe she's lovely Carmen smiled "Actually she's a he" Alex said "What" Max said confused " They made a mistake with the scan or something it's a boy" the smiled "so I have a brother" Kai asked " yeah come over so you can see him" Alex said motioning for him to come closer

"He's so tiny when's he's going to wake up" Kai asked looking at him "Maybe soon but when he does not too much noise" "Ok" "So what's his name" Carmen asked " um Justin Jr Russo" Alex said " That's a great joke Alex" Max said cracking up " Um I think she serious" Rocky said " Ooh I'm sorry" he said " I like it" Carmen said " Carrying the name it's great" she smiled " So you're going to call him junior right for short" " no his names Justin Jr why would I call him Junior" Alex said confused. "So you'll go round saying Justin Jr" Max asked" um pretty much is that a problem. "No" max said quickly "it's just kind of long" " well that's his name" Alex said " Mum why are babies so boring I want to play with him" Kai moaned " Sweetie he's way too young for that just be patient with him".

Carmen held him "Welcome to The world Justin Jr. Russo" she smiled.

Just 2 or 3 chapters left


End file.
